Romantic & Reckless
by R5AAFan
Summary: Co-written with Daddysgirl11 and R5Auslly. Original idea from R5Auslly. Austin and Elliot, best pals, went through everything together, knowning each other forever. Ally Dawson, Elliot's sister, has never met any of his friends except for his girlfriend, Cassidy. When she goes to a racing game to see Elliot race, a crash could change their lives forever.
1. Meeting Elliot's Friends

**Hey! Welcome on Romantic & Reckless!**

**Before we start, I want to make sure I mention/give a shout out to everyone who's working on this story with me (R5AAFan). So, therefore, I shall tell you that R5Auslly and Daddysgirl11 are co-writing it with me. The original idea was R5Auslly's.**

**We're all very excited for this new story, and we hope you are as well :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Ally?!" I hear my brother call from downstairs.

"Yeah?" I answer back.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" He asks. Okay... so that didn't sound like the way it should have, but I guess it wasn't meant to sound the way it did.

"Um... No, I think I'll pass! Thanks for the offer, though!" I call back. I suddenly hear footsteps come up the staircase.

"Come on, Ally! Can you please go? For me?" He asks with his pouty face.

I chuckle lightly for me only to hear and not him. "No... I don't think I want to go." I tell him.

He looks down to his feet for a few seconds, then back up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Will you go if I bring Cassidy along?" He asks and I almost light up.

"Yes! I'll go. Just let me go and get ready." I say, running into the bathroom. I decide on wearing a white corset top with a black leather jacket over it and some black jeans with white soft flats.

"Ready to go?" My brother asks.

I nod my head. "Yep. Let's get a move on!"

* * *

"Ally, just be calm okay." My brother says in a soothing voice as we walk across one of his favorite spots.

"I'm trying... but it's all... well, you know." I say, whimpering a little when I hear an engine roar loudly.

"It's okay, Sis. You need to calm down." He tells me again.

I sigh as I close my eyes. "Umm... Where's Cassidy?" I ask, opening them again. He smiles before nodding his head infront of him. I look over to see... "Ah! Cassidy!" I call out as I run to her with a big hug. She hugs me back.

"Hey, Ally!" She greets me with a chuckle. "So...what do you want to do while these boys over here try and do whatever they want to do with themselves?" I shrug.

Then out of nowhere, you can hear someone calling out my brother's name. "Elliot!" I hear and turn to see a redhead. He looks at me before smiling. "Oh...and this must be Ally." He says, extending his hand out. I cautiously shake it. You see, I've never met my brother's friends. I only met his girlfriend; Cassidy. She used to come to my house and all. So, it was just awesome to see her whenever I got a chance. She calls me her sister and always says that she'll forever be there to protect me.

I smile at her words from the past. The sound of an engine roaring loudly brings me out of my thoughts as I pull my hand away from the guy's. "Nice to meet you..." I trail off, waiting for his name.

"Dez." He finishes and I nod.

"Oh, hey, you must be Elliot's sister." A girl comes up to me. She's short just like me but she has black curly hair. "Hi, yes. I'm Ally." I say hesitantly.

She nods and smiles. "Nice to meet you. I'm Trish." She says. I nod. Then you can hear yet another engine. I realize a few seconds later that it's pulling up to us. I try to see into the car but the windows are tented. Suddenly, the door opens. It feels like a movie where they show the bottom of the door where the firgure's legs are. I look to the ground then slowly make my eyes go up to meet the face of someone who looks very attractive.

_Wait! What are you saying, Ally?_

You do

not_ need to be in an relationship right now. No. Not at all._

"Hey, Elliot!" The guy greets my brother. Is it just me, or everyone seems to know Elliot, around here?

"You ready?" I turn to Elliot.

He smiles at me before nodding. "Yeah! Let's beat these crazy butts." My brother says as he hops into his car. I smile at the sight of my brother getting into a sports car. I've never been to his racing games. I always thought it was stupid. He told me to never tell mom and dad... and I didn't.

Suddenly, I'm shaded by something standing in front of me. "Hey are you Elliot's sister?" He asks. Or maybe someone.

I smile sheepishly and nod. He smiles back at me with a wink before he goes off into his car.

"Wow! I mean... this is going to be awesome!" I said to myself. "Maybe I should've came here before."

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Ready for this, Lover Boy?!" Trent, the jerk, asks beside me as we crank up our engines.

I scoff. "Ready as ever to beat the crap out of you." I shift my head to the rear view mirror, making sure that no one's behind me. Trent doesn't know what he's running for.

"START YOUR ENGINES!" The intercome calls out. I start mine with a huge roar. "READY! GET SET! GO!" He fianally yells and I take off.

I speed on past him. "Yes!" I exclaim as I swiftly turn the corner with ease. We're currently playing tag-car. It's when two or more teams race against each other. Right now, it's just me and Elliot versus Trent and Chuck. Yes baby! I'm in the lead. This will totally built up my bromenship with Elliot. I turn on the last turn. The tag line is straight ahead. "Let's do this, baby!" I say to myself and press the acceleration harder. But suddenly, I jerk. This causes me to spin out of control.

Before everything goes black, I can only think of one thing.

_Uh oh._

* * *

**Yes, uh oh indeed, Austin!**

**So, what do you think? Let us know what you think in a review! We can't wait to see them :)**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask! That's what we're here for! Well, and write, of course ;)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan, R5Auslly, and Daddysgirl11 :)**


	2. Is He Dead?

**Hey, guys!**

**25 followers, 25 favorites, and 19 reviews already?! Thanks for all the great feedback, guys! We all really appreciate it :)**

**Ready for a new chapter, folks?! This one was written by R5Auslly!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Minutes before the accident...**_

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"This is going to be awesome!" I said to myself. "Maybe I should've came here before."

"I said that the first time." Cassidy suddenly said. "Though, I regret ever saying that."

My eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "Why?" I asked. However, she didn't speak after that. It was as if she was keeping something a secret, but I know that racing isn't a secret.

"O-CEAN!" I hear my brother slightly curse. Do you get it? Instead of saying _Oh (s word)_, he said ocean. If you don't get it, then you'll catch on later.

"What?" Cassidy ran to where Elliot was positioned.

"Austin is going fast as hell." He said, watching closely at his best friend's car as it circled a corner.

I put my hand to my chest as I let out a breath of relief. "You scared me for a second. I thought something happe-"

"Shhh!" My brother shushed me. "Austin is about to pass the finish line. If he wins, Trent owes me and Austin a new set of Beats **(1)**."

I rolled my eyes. My brother could be so _boyish_ sometimes. "Elli, are you going to race?" I asked and he turns around and nodded his head.

"Yeah, this is tag race." He let me know before turning around. "What the-" My brother jumped and shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Trent threw something sharp at Austin's tire." He said. "It looked like one of those pricks off of a porcupine."

A big sigh escapeed Cassidy's lips. "He's going to crash." She predicted. As soon as she said that, Austin's car jerks.

_**Now...**_

"Oh no…" I let slip out of my mouth as Austin's car hits a side rail. His car soars into the air and starts to spin. My heart is beating faster than I'm allowed to let it beat.

Without a second to think, my brother takes off his racing gloves and dashes over to where Austin's car lay.

"Oh my—AUSTIN!" The raven haired girl, Trish, shouts and I cringe. I look around me as I take in what had just happened. Did he die? Did I really see a car spin in the air before hitting the ground? Am I just imagining things?

"Alls, can you give us a hand?" I hear my brother ask and I slowly make my way to where everyone else is. All of them are trying to get him out of the car. I slowly begin to approach the vehicle, but the sight of fire scares me.

I walk backwards and shake my head. Although, no one sees it because they're too busy trying to get the blonde out of the car. Finally, I see a flash of blonde hair and I see the relief on everyone's face as they begin to pull him out. I heard a lot of grunting, but they finally get him out of the racing vehicle.

"Austin! Austin open your eyes!" I hear Cassidy yell to Austin as Trish repeatedly softly slaps the side of Austin's face.

"Come on buddy." Dez's voice comes out like he's beginning to cry.

"Austin, wake up." That was Elliot's voice this time. "Please, Austin… please." My brother's voice breaks as he says that.

With everyone crying over him, it kind of makes me feel bad for not being there. However, I don't think anyone would sit by a burning car.

"Austin, open yo-" Dez is cut off from his sentence by coughs coming from Austin.

Everyone wear matching smiles on their faces as Austin's eyes begin to open. I smile as the scene begins unfold. I take cautious small steps, leading me to stand behind everyone who's sitting with Austin.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

My head hits the steering wheel as my car spins into the air. This is probably my last day on Earth. It's going to be the last day that I see Trish, Dez, Elliot, and Cassidy. Oh, I forgot to add in Elliot's sister; however, I forgot her name. I'll always remember Dez's silliness, Cassidy's flawlessness, Trish's bossy personality, and Elliot's enthusiastic personality. All of them are my family. They're my life.

_BOOM!_

I hit something, and that's the last sound that I hear before I slip into _eternal sleep._

Well, I thought it was eternal. Wow, my throat hurts like hell. I cough once or maybe three times as I try to regulate my breathing. "He's alive." I hear someone say, followed with a sniff. It sounds like Trish.

I try and open my eyes, but I can't. My mind and my body won't allow me to do so.

"Austin, can you open your eyes?" I hear a cheery voice ask me. That sounded like Cassidy. I tried to shake my head, but that doesn't work out.

When I try to shake it, my neck begins to hurt like hell. "No…" I croak out.

I feel tears forming in eyes from the pain of my neck. Though, I don't think they'll escape because my eyes are locked shut.

"We need to get him to the hospital." I hear Elliot's voice say.

I hear a bunch of agreements before I feel myself being lifted. Suddenly, the sound of a motor is heard.

"Is he finally dead?" I hear a voice say. It sounds like Trent. The laughter comes after he said that. Trent's group consists of: Kira, Chuck, Dallas, Brooke, and himself.

"He's not dead." Dez's voice finds its way into my ear.

"Are you sure?" Trent's voice asks again. "The way that his car twirled into the air then hit the ground… I think he's dead."

"Well, he's not dead!" Trish takes up for me.

"... Come on, guys." I hear another voice, but I can't determine this one. It's unknown to me. "There's no need for violence."

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Just as I thought…" The doctor says.

"Just as you thought about what doctor?" Elliot ask.

"Well, the impact of the crash made him go into a shock that impacted his upper body." He explains to us. **(A/N: I, R5Auslly, have no medical degree whatsoever. So if this is wrong, please don't criticize me. This is fanfiction; I'm just an unpaid writer.)**

"Well this isn't good news." Dez says.

"I'll leave you guys alone." The doctor tells us as he begins to exit the room. "I have to get to this next patient." And with that, the doctor leaves.

Someone lets out a stressed sigh.

"Well, how are we going to explain this to Austin's grandmother?" Cassidy asks.

"Why do you need to explain this to his grandmother?" I ask them. "What about his parents?"

"Ally…he lost his parents when he was four years old." My brother tells me and I stand there in an awkward silence. At my silence, my brother gives me a stern look. "Don't make assumptions about anything if you don't know."

"What?!" I exclaim. "You're blowing off at me because I didn't know about his parents' death?"

"No, I'm saying that you shouldn't make assumptions about someone else's lif-"

I cut him off. "-I'm not making assumptions. I just asked a question. Can I not do that?"

By now, tears are running down my cheeks. When I get mad, I cry. I don't know why that happens.

Through all of this, it's a good thing that Austin is sleeping.

"Let's step out Ally." Cassidy finally speaks up as I walk into the hall with her following me.

"Babe, you're on _her_ side now?" I hear my brother whine before Cassidy shuts the door.

* * *

**A/N by R5Auslly: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**-Be ROSStastic**

**(1) Beats are the music headphones. I do not own them.**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan, R5Auslly, and Daddysgirl11 :)**


	3. Waking Up

**Hey, guys! We're back with a new chapter!**

**So, I (R5AAFan) wrote the beginning, and Daddysgirl11 took over after a while. When you'll see this (D) in bold, it'll mean that's when Daddysgirl11 took over.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"You understand, right?" I ask Cassidy after she shuts the door behind her.

"Understand what?" She asks as we walk who-knows-where.

"That I wasn't making assumptions. I just asked a question. I mean, I just met the guy, how could I know his parents were dead?" I ask as tears start to form in my eyes yet again.

She nods. "Yeah, I know. I think your brother's just stressed right now. Don't take it personal, he just needed to get his stress out on something—someone—and you just happened to be there." She explains. "Don't sweat it. Austin and Elliot have been best friends for... as long as anyone can remember. Elliot's just scared of losing his best bud."

I nod. "Yeah, you're probably right."

She scoffs. "Please. Of course I'm right. I know your brother like the back of my hand."

I laugh. "Good point."

"So, wanna go back in there?" Cassidy points to the door that leads to Austin's room.

I can tell she wants me to say yes. I mean, of course she would; her friends (including one who's the reason we're in a hospital in the first place) are in there, along with her boyfriend.

So, I nod. "Sure."

**(D) **When we walk back in, my brother glares at me and I just look down. I know Cassidy just told me he didn't mean it, but come on, he's my brother. I'm going to take whatever he says to me to heart whether he means it or not.

I look back at the blond boy lying in the hospital bed. He looks so peaceful like that. It would be a lot more comforting of a thought if he wasn't in the hospital. Why am I even thinking this? He's barely said two sentences to me! Well, I guess that doesn't mean I can't think he's attractive... as long as my brother doesn't know. Yeah, that'll work.

"You done making rude assumptions, Sis?" My brother snaps suddenly. I throw my hands up in frustration, not being able to deal with him anymore.

"For heaven's sake, I came back in here to support you, but you know what, I'm done with that. When Austin wakes up, tell him I hope he gets better, but I will not deal with my own brother treating me like crap." I say, trying hard not to let the tears fall. Right now, I'm not mad. Nope. I'm _pissed_. I don't know what the heck is wrong with my brother, but I won't be putting up with it. That's for sure.

**Austin's POV**

I start to stir in my sleep when I hear a door open and close. Wait, where am I? I hear hushed whispers and a really annoying beeping—oh... I must be in the hospital. Why the heck did Trent try to kill me again?

I shift, not quite ready to open my eyes to the brightness I know will bring a killer headache. Not that I don't already have one...I just don't want to make it worse.

"You done making rude assumptions, Sis?" A voice I instantly recognize as my best friend's snaps suddenly. Whoa, when'd he get so angry?

"For heaven's sake, I came back in here to support you, but you know what, I'm done with that. When Austin wakes up, tell him I hope he gets better, but I will not deal with my own brother treating me like crap." Okay, that voice is vaguely familiar, but I can't place it directly. Wait, Elliot said sis. It must be Ally. That makes sense I guess.

I groan a little and open my eyes, deciding I better interrupt their little sibling quarrel. It's getting a little heated, and I don't even know what it's about.

"Would you guys stop fighting? Gosh, siblings fight more than cats and dogs." I mumble, rubbing my eyes. My friends look relieved, probably not even paying attention to what I just said. I can also see Ally smile a little from the corner of my eye where she stands by the door. Weird. She has a nice smile...

"Austin, thank goodness you're awake." I smile as Trish hugs me. She's usually not like this, but she has a soft side.

"Thanks Trish" I laugh. She pulls away and I hug Dez and Cassidy too. Elliot just kind of stands back, looking more stiff than usual. "Dude, get over here. I almost died and you're too tough to at least give me a high five or something?"

He laughed a little, shaking his head as he walked over and shook my hand. I rolled my eyes and pulled him down in a bro hug. "Dude, not cool." He says pulling back. I shrug, laughing a little.

"What about you?" I ask looking towards Ally. Everyone turn her way and I smirk at the pink appearing on her cheeks.

"M-Me? What about me?"

"Yeah you, and what? I can get a hug from everyone in the room but my buddy's sister? Come on, even his girl hugged me." I laugh.

She immediately starts stuttering, which I think is adorable. What? She's pretty hot. "W-Well I...I mean I don't...I'm not-"

"Ally, he asked for a hug. Are you about to be rude again and deny that to someone who's in the hospital? He almost died!" It's Elliot who said that. My eyebrows scrunch together in confusion and I can see Ally stare at him in a hurt expression for a bit before turning to me.

"Um... you sure?" she asks. I nod, and she cautiously takes the few steps towards me and leaned down. I laugh a little and pull her down to me once I can get close enough. She lets out an 'umph' noise when I did that and I laugh.

"See, we're all cool here." I say when she leans away. She nods a little, still looking unsure. I just offer my most charming smile. Even though she's my friend's sister, that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun. I just have to be careful.

That way, everyone wins...right?

* * *

**Right...**

**So? What do you think? What will happen next? Do you think everyone will win, like Austin predicted? Tell us what you think in a review!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan, R5Auslly, and Daddysgirl11 :)**


	4. Grandmother, Fighting and Flirting

**Hey, guys! New chapter, here! Yay!**

**So, this chapter was written by me (R5AAFan).**

**Also, we have a special treat for you, today! We're double-updating! *Cue cheers* I'll update chapter five right after this one, so check it out!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Oh, Mr. Moon. You're awake." A doctor states as he walks in the hospital room.

"Yeah, I noticed." I joke. He chuckles, eyeing some sheets.

"Is he going to be alright, Doc?" Dez asks him.

He nods. "Yes. Although, we want to keep Mr. Moon here overnight, just to make sure everything is fine."

"Everything... except his upper body." Elliot corrects him.

My eyes grow wide. "My upper body? What's wrong with my upper body?"

"You see, the impact of the crash made you go into a shock that impacted your upper body." The doctor explains.

"But... I'll be fine, right?" I ask worriedly.

He nods. "Yes. But you will be on straight bed rest for at least the next two weeks."

"But... But... I can't be on bed rest! I have races to go to, and school too!"

"I'm sure you can miss a few weeks of school." Cassidy speaks up. "You do well in class, so you shouldn't have too much trouble catching up."

"And someone could bring you your homework." Trish adds.

"But I don't have any of you guys in my classes." I argue.

"You have me." Ally corrected me so quietly I almost didn't catch what she said.

I blink. "I do?"

She nods awkwardly. "Yeah."

"But you're a year younger than us. How could you be in his class?" Elliot asks her.

"Classes. All of them. Well, except for PE." She corrects him. "And I have AP classes, remember?"

"Well, okay, then. Thanks, Ally." I smile at her. Honestly, I'm kinda, maybe, a bit happy that she's going to be the one bringing me my homework. Maybe I'll get to know her better. I feel bad I never noticed she was in any of my classes. She seems cool. Maybe we could become great friends!

"You're welcome."

"Alright, well, visiting hours end in an hour. I'll leave you all alone." The doctor tells us before leaving. The door shuts behind him, but it opens again a few seconds later.

"My baby! Oh, my! Austin, what happened?!" My grandmother exclaims, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Ow! Grandma, you're hurting me!" I wince. Now I know what the doctor was talking about.

"Sorry." She apologizes, quickly releasing me. She stares at me through teary eyes. Then, her sadness switches to anger. "Austin Monica Moon!" I hear a few snickers at my middle name, making me glare sharply at my friends. Embarrassed, I glance at Ally, who seems to be biting back a giggle. I blush, and turn back to my angry grandmother. "What the heck were you thinking?!"

"Mrs. Moon, the accident wasn't his fault." Dez speaks up.

"Yeah, it was the guy he was racing against." Cassidy says. "He threw something sharp at Austin's tire, which made him—well, I think you can guess how it ended." She motions to me.

"You mean some jerk got my grandson like this?! Who is he? I'm going to sue him!" My grandmother exclaims. Yeah, she's pretty over-protective. I can't really blame her, though. I'm the only thing that can remind her of her son. I get why she doesn't want to lose me.

"Let's not think about that for the moment. I'm hungry. Could anyone go get me something to eat?" I ask.

"Ally can go." Elliot says.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Why is Elliot such a jerk to his sister? Did I miss something?

Ally purses her lips and nods. "Sure." She says, leaving the room before I have the chance to protest.

Cassidy turns to Elliot, giving him a hard glare. "What's _your_ problem?" She shouts at him.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" Elliot asks innocently. Okay, Elliot is my best friend. But seriously, what the heck? I've never seen him act like such a jerk!

"What _I'm_ talking about?" Cassidy repeats, angrier by the second. "What I'm talking about is that you are treating your sister like total _crap_! What did she do to you?"

"I-"

"Nothing! She did nothing! She's here, staying in a room with people she just met, only here to supporting you because your best friend, someone she doesn't even _know_, is in the hospital, while she could be _anywhere_ else. So, tell me again, what is _wrong_ with you?!"

"You two, you're going to stress Austin out. Why don't you go fight somewhere else?" My grandmother tells them, making me roll my eyes.

"Fine. We will." Cassidy tells her, then grabs Elliot's wrist and drags him out of the room.

"I'm going to make sure Cass doesn't kill Elliot. Dez, come with me." Trish says, dragging Dez out of the room just like Cassidy did with Elliot.

So, that leaves me with my grandmother.

She looks at her watch. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Austin. I have to go. I'll come tomorrow, okay?"

I nod. "Alright."

She kisses my forehead, then walks out, shutting the door behind her.

Never mind, then. That leaves me with an exact amount of no one.

About five minutes later, the door opens yet again, this time revealing Ally.

"Sorry it took so long, the line was unbelievably long." She apologizes.

"It's fine." I assure her.

She nods, handing me the plates of—_Ooh! PANCAKES!_

"Sorry, I didn't know what you liked, so I took a very wild guess. I hope this is okay."

"Okay?" I repeat, then scoff. "This is more than okay! Pancakes are my favorite food!"

She exhales in relief. "Okay, thank Goodness. I was so scared you wouldn't like the food I picked."

"Ally, it's fine, really. It's like you know me already. I can tell we're gonna be great friends." I tell her with a wink. She blushes and looks down, fidgetting with her hands. I smirk, liking the effect I have on her. "Aww, don't be shy! You're cute when you blush." I tell her, only to make her blush even more. _Score._

"Stop that." She tells me quietly.

"Stop what?" I ask innocently, chewing on a pancake.

"You know what."

"No, I don't. Care to tell me what I need to stop doing?" I ask her, my smirk growing.

"Teasing me."

"Oh, I'm not teasing you, Alls. I'm just saying the truth." _Alls? Where did _that_ come from?_

She scoffs, gaining some confidence back, even though the blush is still evident on her cheeks. "Stop talking, Monica."

That shuts me up. I send her a playful glare. "Don't call me that."

Now, it's her turn to smirk. "Call you what?"

"You know what." I tell her, hating how the tables turned so quickly.

"No, I don't. Care to tell me what I need to stop calling you?" She mocks me.

"Monica." I mutter, then stuff my mouth with pancakes.

"What was that?"

"Monica!" I pratically shout, my mouth full.

"Dude, care to swallow before talking?" She teases.

I roll my eyes, swallowing. "Whatever."

**Trish's P.O.V.**

After Dez and I get to separate Elliot and Cassidy from each other, I manage to calm Cassidy down. We both decide to return to the hospital after realizing we left Ally alone with Austin.

I'm leading the way when I get to Austin's door, which was left ajar. I frown in confusion when I hear laughter coming from the room. I peak in, being careful not to be seen.

"Trish? What are you doing?" Cassidy asks me.

"Shh!" I make her shut up, watching Austin and Ally. "I think they're flirting."

"What?!" She exclaims.

"Shut up! We don't want them to see us, now, do we?"

"Let me see!" She whines. I sigh and step aside, letting her watch the two lovebirds.

Now that I think about it, Austin and Ally would be kinda cute together. Oh, who am I kidding? They'd be the cutest couple ever! Although, Austin _is_ her brother's best friend. I wonder what kind of drama that could bring...

"Yep." Cassidy says, looking back at me. "Definitely flirting."

I grin. "Well? What do we do?"

"We have to help them get together!"

My smile drops. "We can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because Ally is Elliot's sister."

She shrugs carelessly. "So?"

I roll my eyes. "Austin is Elliot's best friend."

"And they can't be together because then it would be awkward for Elliot." She catches on.

I nod. "Exactly."

"But, who cares what Elliot thinks? Ally's my friend, her brother is my boyfriend, and nobody sees _her_ complaining."

I sigh. She has a good point.

I look up at her, arms crossed. "So? What's the plan?"

* * *

**Hmm... What do you think is the plan?**

**Liked this chapter? The review box is right below! A double update doesn't mean you don't have to review this chapter ;)**

**See you on next chapter,**

**R5AAFan, R5Auslly, and Daddysgirl11 :)**


	5. Making-Up

**Why, hello, there! Here for chapter five? Well, you came to the right place!**

**This chapter was written by R5Auslly!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Cassidy's P.O.V.**

"Our plan is...nothing."

"Nothing?" By the look on Trish's face, I can tell that she's not one hundred percent sure with my _'plan'_.

"Yeah...nothing." I tell her. "I read a book and it had a lot of key points about relationships. You can't force love; You have to let love come to you."

Trish gives me a disgusted look. "Is that book written by a guy named Dr-"

"-Cupid...yeah! How did you know?" I cut her off from her sentence when I realize that she knows who I'm talking about.

"Dr. Cupid is Dez." She says.

"Oh, you're telling a joke aren't you?" I ask her. "Dez has never been in love. How can he give love advice?"

"I don't know how he does it, but he's truly the _love whisperer_." She whispers the last two words.

I shake my head and whisper, "No one calls him that."

"Cassidy..." Someone's voice comes out quiet and hoarse. My head turns to see my idiotic boyfriend standing before me. Beside him is Dez; I'd like to see where this is going. "...I'd like to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a..."

He pauses.

Dez leans downwards so that he can reach Elliot's ear. Oh and by the way, Austin and Dez are an inch between each other. Elliot isn't short at all, but he is compared to Austin and Dez. "-douche." Dez tries to whisper, but Trish and I obviously hear.

"Dude. I'm not saying that." Elliot not-so-greatly whispers into Dez's ear.

Dez gives my boyfriend a stern look before Elliot sighs. "...I'm sorry for being such a douche-"

This time, Trish interrupts him. "-bag."

He rolls his eyes (the manly way) and groans. "Fine!" He targets that to Trish before turning to me. "I'm sorry for being such a douche bag." He finally tells me.

I smile, but I shake my head. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." I simply say to him, leading Trish and I away after saying that.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

That smile that Ally keeps on her lips is a prize winner.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask her. She stops her rambling and nods her head. I clear my throat before I begin speaking. "Is there something going on between you and Elliot?"

She is about to respond, but my hospital room's door opens. My eyes stay locked on the two figures that just entered the room.

"Hi, guys." Elliot says in a quiet voice. Dez is just standing beside him, showing off his usual goofy smile.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" The look on my face lead me to question why he looks like that.

"I-we-I came here to-Ally can I talk to you...alone...in the hallway?" He asks. Okay, I'm definitely confused now.

"Did something happen at home? Did something happen to your aunt and uncle? Why aren't you guys telling me what's wrong?" I come out and ask.

"Austin... calm down, buddy." Dez comes over and puts a reassuring arm on my shoulder.

"I am calm." I tell him.

The door opens then closes as Ally and Elliot make their way out of my hospital room.

It's silent for a minute, until I break it. "Dez?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened between them two?" I ask.

His smile never leaves his face as he looks at me. "You just didn't want her to leave, didn't you?" He suggests.

I shake my head. "No!" I gawk, which makes Dez laugh uncontrollably. "What?" I ask him as he continues to let out the few laughs that he has in his system.

"It's not my business to tell." He tells me. He takes a seat on the foot-area of my bed. "Oh, that reminds me... Richard told me tell you-"

"-who's Richard?" Who's this Richard guy?

"The doctor. Duhhh!" Dez says as if I already knew the doctor's name. "Anyways, he told me to tell you that your new bedtime is four o'clock in the afternoons."

"What!" I exclaim. "I don't have a bedtime to begin with. So, why am I having a bedtime now?"

He shrugs. "...doctor's orders." He bluntly says, continuing to smile.

I let out an angry and stressful groan. I really need to get out of this place.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

My brother's face shows... apologetic? "I-we-I came here to-Ally can I talk to you...alone...in the hallway?" He asks.

I look at Austin one last time before nodding, following brother to the door. I can hear Austin and Dez speaking from behind us. However, I continue walking. I'm less interested in what they're talking about. I'm more interested in why my brother suddenly needs me to talk with him.

After hearing the click of Austin's hospital room door closing, I decide to speak. "Is there something wrong?" I ask.

He sighs then looks at me with those apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispers.

"Is that what you pulled me out here for?" I ask in a purposely rude way. "You wanted to say three words."

"Listen Ally..." My brother's voice booms. "...I love you! Is that so hard to understand? We're siblings, so we're going to fight. You might make me mad sometimes and I might make you mad sometimes, but that's why we're brother and sister. Have I ever let anything happen to you?"

"N-no..." In all honesty, he has always been there for me.

"Exactly!" He says. My throat starts to get heavy. I can't hold it anymore, because a tear escapes my right eye. "Oh...don't cry, Sis." He pulls me into a hug.

He's a lot taller than me. Well, he's like 5'7" and I'm like 5'4".

"Thank you for being a true brother." I cry into his shoulder.

"Ally, you're making a scene." My brother says into my ear. "Could you stop?" And ladies and gentlemen, my brother is BACK!

"So, we're cool?" I ask through my tears.

He chuckles then nod his head. "Yeah..we're cool."

He puts his arm around my shoulders, leading me away from Austin's hospital room. "Wait, where are we going?" I ask.

"I'm taking my sister out for an afternoon lunch. Is that a problem, now?" He asks me, keeping a smile on his lips.

"No, but when we get there, please don't make a scene just because a guy looks at me." I tell him. Personal experience. "I'm a girl, so you need to get used to it. I'll be dating soon, so you need to chill."

"Should I take you out?" He asks. "I'm starting to go against it."

I sloppily punch him in his chest. "I'm serious, Elli."

He lets out a sigh. "Will I at least get a say in whoever my sister dates?"

I smile. "Yep..."

"Well, I won't go all _'big brother' _on somebody then." He tells me.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**So... What'd ya think?**

**Again, the review box is just below! ;)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan, R5Auslly, and Daddysgirl11 :)**


	6. Grumpy Teacher & Rainy Day

**Hello there!**

**Ready for an awesome chapter? This one was written by Daddysgirl11.**

**I think I speak for all four of us (R5Auslly, Daddysgirl11, and myself) when I say that you guys are awesome readers. Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :) I mean, 67 reviews, 67 followers, and 46 favorites in 5 chapters? Thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Dang school can get boring. I get it, we need an education. But come on, do they really have to take seven hours of our day when we could be out doing... anything else? To top it all off, I've had absolutely nothing on my mind all day... except Austin; a boy I barely know. There's just something about him. I can't explain it.

"Miss. Dawson, please pay attention." The teacher says, rolling his eyes. I giggle. I used to hate it when I got in trouble, but sometimes it's fun to get on teachers' nerves.

"Sir, yes sir."

He sighs. "Just listen to the lesson."

"You have my full and undivided attention" I say in a monotone voice as I grab my lip-gloss and put it on.

"I hate teaching high school." The teacher mutters, making me smirk. I'm shy, not dead. And this is fun. There's no Austin here to make class interesting, so I guess I can step up until he's feeling better. Speaking of, I still have to pick up all his school crap and take it to his house.

When the bell finally rings, I take my time getting my stuff together while the rest of the monkeys (as I call them) race out of the classroom, falling all over each other.

"Hey Mr. Henderson." I say as I gett up to his desk. He looks up and sighs, noticing he still has a student in the classroom. You see, he's one of those teachers who does what he has to but hates doing anything else. Better referred to as a lazy teacher. I'm passing this class with flying colors, he's so easy.

"What do you need, Dawson?"

"Austin Moon's makeup work. I got a signed note from his grandmother and the principle saying I can get it for him since I'm the only one of his... friends who has a class with him." I say, showing him the note.

"I don't know your life story, here's the work. What happened to Moon anyway? My class was relatively quiet today without him disrupting it. You know, minus your little outburst." He snaps. I smile.

"Sorry, had a lot on my mind." I say, waving a hand dismissively. "Anyway, he was in a horrible wreck that left him bedridden."

"Well, that sucks for him. My apologies." He deadpans, then sighs. "Okay, that was rude. Tell him to feel better."

I nod, but as I walk away I hear him mutter, "And get a schedule change when he comes back."

"I think he'd rather have fun torturing you sir." I snap, and before he can retaliate, I'm out of the classroom, smiling in victory. That guy has always gotten on my nerves.

When the day is finally over, I'm exhausted. All the teachers wanted to know what was wrong with Austin, when he'd be back, if he'd be back, and how I knew him. That last one was rather insulting if you ask me.

But now, I'm on my way to Austin's house. I managed to snag my brother away from his popular friends long enough to tell him I needed a ride... and he laughed in my face. Typical. So I'm walking, by myself, in the rain. And I'm going to Austin's house. A place I have never been before. Fun.

When I finally get to the address he gave me, it's pouring. I have to pound on the door to be heard, considering I don't see a doorbell.

His grandmother answers, and when she sees me, she immediately yanks me through the door. "Get in here girl! My goodness, you're soaked. Did you walk all the way here in that downpour?"

I cough a couple of times before answering. "Yes ma'am. My brother can be a jerk sometimes, but I don't think he knew it was gonna rain." I say, shaking my head. "Oh my goodness, I bet I'm getting your floors all wet. I'm so sorry. I'll just get Austin's work and be on my way-"

"Oh no you will not. She says, looking dead serious. "It's raining cats and dogs. We don't want you catching pneumonia out there. Come here, I'll get you a dry towel."

I decide it would be easier to just let her fuss over me than try to argue, because every time I do, she shoots me down. I guess it's a grandma thing.

"Grandma, who's there?" Austin calls from upstairs. I smile as Austin's grandmother wraps a towel around my shoulders and offers me a warm cup of tea.

"Thank you."

"Of course sweetie." She says, wiping my hair out of my eyes. I giggle a little bit, I can't help it. "It's Ally, sweetheart! She brought your homework!"

"Well send her up!" He yells back.

His grandmother turns back to me with a smile. "If you wanna go on up there, it's fine with me. Careful on the stairs though. Your feet are still wet and we don't want you slipping and breaking a bone."

"Thank you ma'am." I say, starting up the stairs. I really am cold, so I am very grateful for the tea and the towel.

_Now off to see Austin._

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I sigh as I wait for Ally to get up the stairs. Technically, I've been waiting all day for her to get here because I'm really bored, but it just seems to be taking her forever to get up those dang steps.

Finally, I hear her tiny footsteps hit the top step, before they stop. I smile to myself.

"Second door, Ally." I call. A few seconds later, the door opens to reveal... a soaking wet and bedraggled form of the girl I met in the hospital.

"Wow, what happened? You got that wet from Elliot's car to the door?" I laugh.

"No." She says through her chattering teeth. "My brother refused to drive me here so I walked."

"You walked here all the way from school? In that rain?" I ask, shocked that Elliot would do that. I always thought he would be overly protective of his little sister... not let her get drenched in a two to three mile walk from school!

"Hence the towel and tea." She laughs. "And my slow time on the staircase. Almost fell four times."

I roll my eyes. This is ridiculous. "Okay, can you do me a favor?"

She blinks in surprise. "Sure?"

"Can you get a pair of my sweat pants and my racing sweatshirt?" I ask. She nods, still looking confused. I laugh a little.

"Okay, here you go. Now what?" She asks, putting them on my leg. I smile.

"Put them on."

"Huh?" She asks, completely caught off guard.

"I said put them on. You're freezing and wet. Put the clothes on." I tell her. She immediately shakes her head. _Stubborn girl._

"I'm not putting them on, and especially not in here." _So that's what this is about._

"Okay, one you are putting them on, and there's a bathroom right there." I say, pointing to the side door. After a few more seconds of a kind of stare down, she sighs and snatches the clothes up before stalking off to the bathroom. I smile. "I knew you'd see things my way!"

"Shut up, Moon!" She shouts from the other side of the door. I laugh, liking this girl already. She's interesting. A good interesting.

"Ally, would you hurry up, I don't have all-"

I stop myself short when she walks out of the bathroom in my clothes.

"What?" She asks, looking down. I shake my head and smile.

"Nothing, you just look adorable in those baggy clothes" I smirk. She looked down, blushing.

_Definitely a good interesting._

* * *

**Hmm... Well, I find this chapter a good interesting ;)**

**What'd you think of this chapter? Tell us in a review! :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan, R5Auslly, and Daddysgirl11 :)**


	7. Stuck at Austin's House

**Hey, guys! R5AAFan here with a new chapter for ya! ;)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"What the..."

I look up from my book to see Austin staring at his homework with a confused look on his face.

"Need help?" I ask him, giggling.

He scraches the back on his neck, his eyes not leaving the work sheets. "Umm... Maybe. Yeah, that'd... that'd be nice."

I close my book and walk over him. After taking a quick look at the math problem, I explain it to him, then sit back down on Austin's computer chair, picking up my book.

I've been at Austin's house for the past two hours. The rain hasn't stopped one second. In fact, its speed at falling only increased, and neither Austin nor his grandmother will allow me to leave the house. I'm still in Austin's clothes, which, I gotta admit, are pretty darn comfortable, no matter how big and baggy they are on me.

"Darn... You're like a math genuis or something." Austin tells me.

I laugh. "Uh... Thanks? It wasn't that hard, actually."

His head snaps up and he looks at me with wide eyes. "'It wasn't that hard'?!" He repeats in disbelief, then shakes his head. "No wonder you have AP classes." He mutters, but I still hear him.

I smile, but stay quiet. I'm almost done reading my book when Austin screams, "Finished!"

"Shh!" I hold up a finger.

"What-"

"I said shh!" I say, then proceed to read the last three paragraphs without any interruptions. I exhale happily as I close my book. "Done."

He chuckles. "You like reading, huh?"

I shrug, placing my book back in my backpack. "Is that a problem?"

He grins boyishly. "Not at all."

I nod. "Good." We stay silent for a bit, staring at each other—him sitting on his bed and me on his chair—until it starts getting awkward. Believe it or not, it took us at least five minutes to get to the awkward stage.

I purse my lips. "So, am I allowed to leave the house, yet?"

"What?" He smirks. "Do you not enjoy my company?"

I roll my eyes. "Your company is no problem. I just have a feeling my brother will end up wondering where I am at some point." I tell him. As if on cue, my phone starts ringing, and Elliot's name pops up. Before I have the chance to grab it, Austin takes me by surprise by answering my brother's call.

"Ally's phone." He speaks into my phone. I roll my eyes, watching him carefully. One thing for sure; my brother's going to freak.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Ally's phone." I answer, well, Ally's phone.

"Hey, wait, how's th—Austin?! Is that you?!" Elliot asks on the other end.

"Sup, dude?"

"'Sup, dude'? _That's_ how you greet me? What the heck are you doing with my sister's phone?"

I glance at Ally, who's staring at me intensly, biting her lip. I tear my gaze away from hers to stop me from thinking about how adorable she looks. Wait, I just thought of it again, didn't I?

"She didn't tell you?" I play dumb. "She's with me."

"What? Why is she with you?"

"She has to bring me my homework, remember?" I remind him.

"Well, yeah, but school ended more than two hours ago. Why is she still there?" He asks.

"Because it's pourring out there. Which reminds me, I'm mad at you for letting her walk all the way here while it's raining cats and dogs outside." I say, glaring at my wall, pretending it's Elliot.

"Okay, well can you tell Ally to come home? It's getting late and my parents are starting to worry." He says, making me even madder considering he completely ignored what I just said.

"Tell your parents she's not leaving my house until it stops raining."

"Can't you bring her home?"

"Bedrest." I tell him, for once glad I have that excuse. That way, Ally can stay with me longer. Wait, no, that's not what I meant! I—... Nevermind.

"How about your grandma?"

"I'm not making her drive in this weather. She'll barely see anything and could crash or something. I'm not risking that happening."

"What if it rains all night?"

"Then, she'll stay overnight. Oh, by the way, seeing the way you've been treating Ally, I'm actually ashamed to call you my best friend, right now." I snap.

"Austin—"

"See you around." I say, then hang up. I hand the phone back to a dumbfound Ally.

"Did you just... How did you... What?" She says, slowly grabbing her phone.

I chuckle. "Yes, I stood up to my best friend. Is it that hard to believe?" I ask her, lying back down on my bed as I feel the backache coming back.

"I just... Wait, you do know Elliot will be really mad at me, right?" She asks me, coming out of her trance.

"For what? I'm the one who stood up to him."

"But I'm the reason you two are fighting." She points out.

"No. Elliot is." I correct her. "He's been treating you like crap, which you don't deserve at all. Therefore, I'm mad at him. End of the story."

"Why did you do that?" She asks me quietly.

"Do what?"

She rolls her eyes. "Austin, we met, what? Three days ago? Why do you care so much about me?"

I shrug, feeling my cheeks heat up for some unknown reason. "I don't know. You're just... you." I say, then mentally slap my forehead. _'Great explanation, Austin,'_ I tell myself. _'Way to make yourself look like an idiot.'_ "I don't think you deserve the way Elliot treats you. And, even though it's only been a few days, I feel... I don't know... Connected to you? In some way? I don't know."

She looks at me, seeming amused. "You just said 'I don't know' three times in the last minute."

I chuckle. "Yeah, I noticed."

She giggles softly, then smiles at me. "But thank you. Whatever the reason is that you seem to care so much about me, thank you."

"Caring about you isn't hard, you know." I tell her. "It's honestly the easiest thing I've ever done in my life."

_'Seriously, Austin. Shut up,'_ I tell myself. _'You really look like a complete fool.'_

She blushes, but doesn't respond. Instead, she bites her lip, fighting back a smile. I don't fight back mine.

_'Maybe being a complete fool could pay off.'_

**Elliot's P.O.V.**

"So? Where is she?" My mom asks me as I get off the phone with Austin.

"Umm..." I try to think of a place she could be. If I tell them she's at Austin's house, they'll kill the three of us. Me for letting Ally walk to his house alone in the rain, Austin for being with their 'little girl', and Ally for being at a boy's house. An older boy, might I add.

"Elliot. Where. Is. She?" My dad asks me strictly, giving me a look that says 'You better not lie'.

"Austin's house." I admit.

"Austin? As in, your friend Austin?" My mom asks me. I nod. "Why is she at his house?"

"Austin got into a car crash and is on strict bed rest. He just got out of the hospital, and since Ally's in all of his classes except for PE, she's the one bringing him his homework." I explain, skipping the part where Austin was car racing. My parents don't know I race, and I'm not planning on telling them any time soon.

"But isn't Austin your age?" My dad asks.

I nod. "Yeah, but Ally's in AP classes." I point out.

"Oh." He nods. Suddenly, a light bulb seems to appear above his head. "Wait, school ended about two hours ago, didn't it? That means she's been at this older boy's house all that time!"

I roll my eyes. Here comes the overprotective dad. I honestly don't get why he freaks out so much. Austin's only a year older than her.

I turn to my mom. "You've met Austin before, didn't you?" She nods. "You know dad doesn't have to worry. We can trust Austin."

My mom nods. "He's right. Austin's a real gentleman. I met him a few times before and I think we can trust him."

"Mama instincts." I say.

"Mama instincts." She nods.

I smirk as my dad shifts uncomfortable on his chair. "Okay, fine."

"Besides, Austin doesn't think of Ally like that." I point out.

"And how do you know that?" My mom raises an eyebrow.

"Austin wouldn't date his best friend's sister. And Ally's just... not his type."

My dad chuckles. "That's what _I_ thought before my sister began dating _my_ best friend."

I freeze. What if that's what happens with Austin and Ally? Austin wouldn't date my sister... Right?

"So, is she coming home for diner?" My mom asks me, breaking me from my thoughts.

I shrug. "I don't know. Austin and his grandmother won't let her leave the house until it stops raining. Who knows when that could be?"

"So, she could be staying over for the night?" My dad asks uneasily. I nod. "Does he have a guest room?"

I smirk. "Nope."

"I could go get her." My dad offers.

"Not in that weather." My mom immediately objects, then rolls her eyes. "Relax, Lester. Nothing bad will happen."

"Fine. But I wanna meet that Austin guy soon."

My mom and I nod. "Deal."

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Austin and I are watching a movie on his laptop (and yes, that means we're both sitting close to each other on his bed) when Austin's grandmother knocks on the door.

"Come in." Austin calls, pausing the movie. I scoot a bit away from him so his grandmother doesn't get the wrong idea. However, Austin doesn't like my opinion as he immediately scoots back close to me, cornering me between the wall and his body.

"Diner will be ready in a few minutes. Ally, will you be staying over for diner?"

I look at Austin, who sends me a subtle nod with a small smile. I bite back a smile of my own and nod at his grandmother. "Sure."

"Great." She smiles. "Come down in five minutes."

We both nod and she shuts the door behind her. Austin smirks and turns to me. "Scared my grandma will tease us if we're too close?" He teases, leaning awfully close to my face. Curse the wall for not letting me back away.

"N-No."

"Am I making you nervous?" He whispers, leaning in again, keeping his eyes locked on mine.

"N-No." I stutter again. I mentally slap my forehead for being nervous. Austin wouldn't dare doing anything with his best friend's sister, right? Not taking any risks, I break eye-contact with Austin and move my head so that our faces—lips, especially—aren't so close to one another anymore. I let out a sigh of relief as he chuckles and leans away.

"Come on, let's go eat." He tells me, placing his laptop on his bed and getting up. I follow him downstairs and to the kitchen, still shaken up by what just happened.

* * *

**Here ya go! Hope you liked it, and don't hesitate to drop a review while you're at it! ;)**

**Hey, who's excited for R5's new EP; Heart Made Up On You? I know I am!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan, R5Auslly, and Daddysgirl11 :)**


	8. Awkward

**Hey, guys! OH MY GOSH, WE REACHED 100 REVIEWS ALREADY?! THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**

**This chapter was written by R5Auslly.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Elliot's P.O.V.**

"AHHHHHH!"

"Woah!" I fall out of my sitting position on my bed. I let out an _'oomph'_ once my head hits the floor below me.

"Oops, sorry Elli." That sweet voice that I always like to hear. When did she get here?

I let out a painful groan and stand up. "It's alright..." I rub the top of my head. "But a kiss would make it better."

Cassidy shakes her head. "I think..." She pushes me to the bed and now she's standing, while I'm laying down. "... you deserve more than a kiss."

"What do you-mmmmh." I'm cut off by her sweet lips. I pull away. "Wait! Where is all this coming from?"

"Since you apologized to Ally..." Her tongue moves across her lips, wetting them in the process. "I think you deserve an award for it."

I let a smirk take over my lips. "You don't have to tell me twice."

She moves to straddle me, and we're about to share a kiss until she does the unpredictable. "Maybe next time."

"Aw come on!" I pout. She always does this, but I thought I had her this time.

"When have I ever let you explore?" She asks me. I know what she's meaning by _'explore'_.

I let out a sigh. "Never..." I hate to admit that.

"Exactly!" She throws her hands up. "So what would make you think that I'd let you this time?"

I roll my eyes and throw a pillow at her. She is something else. "Why are you over here anyways?"

She puts a hand over her heart, acting as if she's hurt. "I see that I'm not welcomed here. Next time you want a kiss from me, my lips'll say _'Your lips are not allowed.'_"

My face changes to a softer one. "Alright, I didn't mean to ask it that way. I'm asking, how did you get into the house?"

"Oh..." She sits next to me on the bed. "Your parents were leaving at the same time that I was coming in."

I shrug. "Okay..." I grab my laptop as Cassidy snuggles into my side. I wish she did this every time she saw me.

After a few minutes of trying to get situated, we finally do. For some reason, she's asleep ten minutes into the silence. The bad thing is that I just had shoulder surgery from football and she's sleeping on it.

I let out a breath and quietly stand up. Her head slowly falls onto my bed sheet. I stand up and stretch before running downstairs.

"Where's Ally?" I ask myself. Today is Friday, and it's around five in the evening. Yep, it is four days after I heard about Ally being stuck at Austin's house because of the storm.

Good thing is, she was able to come home. I was absolutely happy that she came home, because it made me worry less. Thinking of my best friend and my sister in the same room with a woman over the age of fifty in the house, it worried me.

I thought of the worse. What if Ally came home and BAM... she and Austin were dating? I would've hunt Austin down.

"What is this?" I ask myself as I pick up a note.

_Dear Elliot and Ally,_

_We had an emergency across the seas. You do know that our job requires us to go overseas. We'll be leaving you two for two weeks minimum. We know that you guys won't do anything while we are gone. If you do plan on doing anything, be sneaky about it and clean it up before we get home. Though, you won't get away with it because Mr. Bill will be checking on you guys every eight hours. One more thing, Jack is coming with us which means that you guys are keeping Mia for the whole time that we are gone._

_Love you xoxox (or whatever teenagers do these days)_

_Mom and Dad_

I throw the sheet of paper into the garbage. "Great!" My whole weekend plus more is ruined.

Mia is coming over, which means that my plans are thwarted. Mia is my niece and is the son of my oldest brother, Jack. His name is Jackie Paul Dawson, but he says that Jackie sounds more of a girl name. So, people call him Jack. He's twenty-four right now, and Mia is two. She's a cutie.

I know what you're wondering. Where is the mother?

She left Jack and Mia in a house fire. I know, right... tragic!

I remember that day, because I wanted to hunt her down. She calls herself a human, but she tries to burn down my brother and my niece.

That's how Mia got asthma. It was the first time I seen my brother cry. He's eight years older than me, so it was unusual.

The door rattled, then opens. "Hey Elliot." Ally says quickly before walking up the steps.

What's up with her today?

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Gosh I'm such an idiot. I messed up. I knew I should've been more careful.

Why am I such a klutz?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in." I say to the door.

The door opens to reveal my brother. He has a white t-shirt on and a pair of jeans.

"Hey, you ok?" He ask.

I sigh. "Yeah.." I sit on my bed and mess with the picture frame on my bedside table.

"No, you're not." His voice is deep. I laugh at how his voice is. "What?" He asks.

"You're trying to make your voice all deep and muscular." I say.

"Is it not already?" He raises one eyebrow, purposefully making me laugh. He keeps a smile on his face as he makes his way next to me on my bed. "Seriously though, what's wrong?"

"Well..." I lie down on the bed. He moves to lie down next to me. It's funny to me that we're laying next to each other like we're in a relationship. It's a good thing that he's my brother, right? "I did something totally stupid today."

"What did you do?"

"Well-"

"You two didn't kiss right?" I can see why he made that assumption. I am acting a bit odd today.

"No, but-"

"Did you two have s-"

I throw a pillow at him, shutting him up in the process. "NO!"

He rubs his nose. "So, what happened?"

"I...um...I-"

_Ring. Ring._

My brother's phone rings. "Hello...yeah...what's wrong, bro...are you alright...ohhhh-" My brother gave me a quick glance. "-what happened with you guys...no she hasn't told me yet...alright, bye." He hung up the phone.

"Did he tell you?" I ask uneasily.

He shakes his head. "He told me that it wasn't important."

"He saw a glimpse of my breast."

"WHAT!" My brother sits up quickly. "THAT _IS_ IMPORTANT!"

"I ripped my tank top, and I thought that I'll breeze through our work study. I forgot to put on a bra this morning, so that was a huge factor too-"

"YOU FORGOT TO PUT ON A BRA!" He exclaimed. "Alls, you need to be more careful."

"-I had this leather jacket over my shirt, but Austin insisted that I take it off since it was hot."

"So he wasn't doing this on purpose?" My brother asks.

I shake my head. "No, he was trying to be caring."

"You don't have to tell me more. I can already imagine the rest of it." My brother says, cringing slightly.

"Good." I give him a smile.

"Make sure you be careful next time." He says, standing up from my bed.

I nod. "I will."

He walks to the door before stopping and turning around. "Mom and Dad left, so we're stuck here alone for two weeks... possibly more."

"Okay." It's not a big deal.

"One more thing, we have to babysit Mia because Jack is going with mom and dad."

I let out a groan and let my face hit my pillow. "Man, I had plans!" I whine.

"What kind of plans?" My brother crosses his arms.

I give him a look. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

_Ding. Dong._

My brother points to the door. "That's her!"

* * *

**Well, that's it for today! Keep the reviews going, guys. We really appreciate them :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan, R5Auslly, and Daddysgirl11 :)**


	9. Saved by Uncle Austin

**Hey, guys! Chapter nine's up!**

**This one was written by Daddysgirl11. She apologizes for the wait, by the way.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Sorry Austin, I can't come over today." I sigh as I bounce my crying niece on my hip. She has just woken up from her nap, and all she wants is her Daddy. I'm sure Uncle Elliot would've been a close second, but guess what. He's not here either.

I can't believe my stupid brother. We have been watching Mia for a single night and I wake up to a note saying he and Cassidy went out to the race tracks. Can you believe that? Yeah, Cassidy and my brother aren't my favorite people at the moment. I love my niece and all, but I'm not sure she is either. I can barely hear myself think with her wailing.

"But Ally..." Austin whines, dragging the 'y' out in my name. I roll my eyes, moving the phone from my hand to my shoulder and hold it there with my cheek while I move Mia to my other hip and reach for her some food from the cabinet.

"Mia, please be quiet for like two minutes." I beg, pulling the phone away from my face.

"...and I'm really lonely and I miss you. Why, oh why would you cancel and—okay, what is that screaming?" Austin cuts off his own ridiculous dramatic statement.

"That would be Mia, my niece." I sigh.

"Oh gosh, don't tell me Elliot has been hiding a secret kid in that house of yours? Does Cassidy know? Is it her kid? Is it-"

"Austin, we have another brother, you know." I cut him off. "Elliot never mentioned Jackie?"

"He mentioned Jack... awe, is Jackie your little nickname for him?" Austin asks in a baby voice. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Jack is actually his nickname. His real name is Jackie, and he's pushed Mia off on my parents, and my parents pushed her off on my brother and me, and guess what."

"Don't tell me." He says, disbelief in his tone.

"My brother pushed him off on me. I'm here alone with this little adorable monster who only wants her Daddy. Help me!" I beg, though I know he can't.

"Okay."

"Wait, what?" I ask. I'm pretty sure he said he'd help me, but he can't even get out of bed! How's he supposed to help me?

"I said okay. Why don't you bring the little munchkin over here and let Uncle Austin get her to shut up?" He suggests. I blink, holding the phone out to make sure I have the right number.

"Excuse me, who is this? I'm supposed to be talking to Austin Moon, my brother's best friend. But you sir just said you'd help me babysit. That doesn't sound right." I say. He laughs from the other end of the line.

"Hey, I love little kids. They get by with murder, sometimes literally. Please bring her over? Please?" He begs.

I sigh. How could I say no?

"I'll be there in twenty."

**Elliot's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe you talked me into this. Ally's gonna be pissed." Cassidy says, shaking her head.

"Eh, let her be pissed. Better have a pissed sister than a screaming baby. We made the right decision." I assure her.

"I don't like this... but I'll consider not letting you take total responsibility for a foot massage."

Um, no thank you.

"How about a shoulder massage?" I suggest.

"Come on baby." She says from behind me, in my ear. She then wrapps her arms around my shoulders. Urg, the things this girl does to me. "You talked me into this. How about a little reward? Maybe later I can give you one of my own."

_I like the sound of that._

"Get over here you spoiled rotten little princess." I say, shaking my head.

"Thank you!" She grins.

After a few minutes of her getting her way yet again, I smirk. "So can I get my reward now?"

"I said maybe." She laughs. Dangit, why don't I ever pay attention to her clever word play?

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Grandma, will you please bring me the remote?" I ask as she picks up the home phone.

"Where is it?" She asks.

"On my dresser."

"Austin, honey, I know you're bedridden, but come on. Why exactly is it you can't get to your remote?" She asks incredulously.

"Grandma, I have two sleeping girls on top of me. I can't move and I really don't want to keep watching My Little Pony" I beg her as I look down at the little cutie tucked beneath my arm. Oh yeah, and Mia's lying on my lap too. See what I did there? No? Too cheesy? I'll stop now.

My grandmother made a huge fuss when she got in my room, gushing over how cute we all looked together. She even took a picture, muttering things like how we looked like a little family in the making. Grandmas, am I right?

When Ally showed up at my house earlier she looked like she was ten minutes away from calling a mental hospital for herself. It was actually funny. The second she put the kid in my arms she shut up, just staring at me. After a few seconds of a sort of staring contest she giggled and grabbed my hair, playing with it. It felt more like she wanted me to be bald, but whatever. She's asleep now.

Ally had thrown her hands up in the air, declaring the situation unbelievable but typical. I just laughed because she's cute when she rants like that. Eventually she climbed in the bed with me and I wrapped my arm around her, because, well I don't really need a reason but if Elliot asks its because she looked like she needed a hug. That's not a lie.

Ally lets out a little snore, making me turn my head towards her. I laugh a little. Her mouth is half open and... okay gross I think she's drooling on my shirt.

But I won't wake her up. She's still cute and she pretty much fell asleep a minute after she laid down.

Man, Elliot would kill me if he ever found out the things I think about his little sister.

I looked down at Ally again and sigh.

Yeah, she's still worth it.

* * *

**Here you go!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! :) Keep going! ;)**

**Until next time,**

**Daddysgirl11, R5Auslly, and R5AAFan :)**


	10. Grandma to the Rescue!

**Hey, guys! Sorry, the chapter was in my docs and I completely forgot to upload it :P Shoutout to sicklscaler for reminding me! :P**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Oh! And I wrote this chapter :P**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

_'I don't understand the point of this song,'_ The weird, green cartoon character says grumpily, then his triangular face lights up. _'The point of this song is; I love it!'_

"What I don't understand is the point of this show." I grumble.

"Me neither, but as long as it keeps Mia silent, I don't really care." Ally tells me, her head still on my chest. She woke up about ten minutes ago due to Mia's wailing. We eventually found a way to shut the poor baby up, but unfortunately, that way is to watch this stupid cartoons show about singing geometric forms. Awesome.

The only thing that doesn't make watching the pointless show too bad is having Ally lying beside me, her head on my chest, and my arm around her shoulders.

"How long do you have to watch Mia?" I ask Ally, playing with the tip of her hair.

"Two weeks." She says with a sigh. "I don't know how I'm gonna do it."

"My grandmother could help you, if you want. I'm sure she'd be happy to be helpful."

"I don't like asking for help. Plus, I wouldn't want to give your grandmother a responsability that was supposed to be mine."

"What, like Elliot did to you?" I ask pointly.

"Yes, like he did to me. I'm not that kind of person."

"Ally, asking for help doesn't make you a bad person."

"I know, I just..." She trails off. "Nevermind."

I sigh. "Okay, how about this; I'll let you watch Mia on your own, or with your jerkface of a brother if he's willing to help at all, and if you feel overwhelmed or too tired, give me a call."

She stays silent for a little while, probably considering my suggestion. "Fine." She agrees after several seconds.

Suddenly, something pops in my mind. "Hey, how about school? You wouldn't be able to go to school with Mia to watch, would you?"

"Crap! Hadn't thought of that."

"Grandma!" I shout loudly.

"Austin!" Ally scolds me.

"What?" I hear my grandmother call.

"Nothing!" Ally calls back, sitting up. I drop my arm from her shoulders, already missing the feeling of having her in my arms.

"Come here!" I shout at my grandmother, ignoring Ally's glare in my direction.

Not even ten seconds later, my door opens, my grandmother rushing in. "What's wrong? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"No, I was just wondering—"

Ally cuts me off. "Austin—

I cut her off. "You," I point at her. "Shut up."

She pouts and turns her attention to Mia.

I grin and turn back to my grandmother. "Ally, here, has a problem."

She perks up, just like I knew she would. "Ooh! I can help!"

Ally frowns up at her. "You don't even know what my problem is."

She waves her off. "So? I love helping people! What do you need, Sweetie?"

"I don't—"

I cut Ally off. "She and her brother need to watch their niece," I point to Mia, who's now sitting on Ally's lap, giggling at the singing cartoons. "But they can't miss school to watch her during those eight hours."

"Oh, I'll watch her." My grandmother smiles.

"Are you sure?" Ally asks her.

"Of course! Just bring her over on your way to school. You'll have to come here after school anyway to bring Austin his homework, won't you?"

Ally bites her lip. "Yeah..." She sighs. "Alright, we'll do that, since I can't think of another solution."

"Great! Well, if you need me, I'll be downstairs." My grandmother says, then leaves the room.

I smile smugly at Ally. "You're welcome."

She scowls, but a smile tuggs at the corner of her lips anyway. "Shut up."

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Ally, where the heck were you?! I thought you had been kidnapped, or something!" Elliot screams as soon as I step inside the house.

I glare at him. "I was at Austin's house."

His expression turns confused. "Why were you over there?"

"Because Austin was willing to _actually_ help me with Mia, unlike you." I spat at him.

"I tried to reason with him, Ally. I'm sorry." Cassidy says, coming out of who-knows-where.

I huff. "Whatever. But as your punishment for leaving me alone with her all day, you'll be on your own to take care of her until tomorrow." I say and gently place Mia in my brother's arms, then pat his head with fake sympathy. "Good luck."

"What?!" Elliot calls after me as I make my way to my room. "Come on, Ally! That's totally unfair!"

"No, it's not, and you know it." I call back, smiling smugly to myself.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"Hello?" I answer my phone.

"How did it go?" Austin's voice booms through the speaker.

I grin, lying down on my bed. "He's angry at me and I don't care one bit."

I hear him chuckle. "Good. He deserves having to take care of Mia on his own. Feel the pain of his own actions."

"I gotta admit, your idea was pretty great."

"I know." He says, and I can almost _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, okay, I'm going to hang up now before your head gets too big."

"Ha. Ha." He deadpans. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup. Hopefully there won't be any rain, this time." I joke.

"Well, I still have plenty of sweats for you to borrow."

I blush and clear my throat to make sure my voice stays steady. "Good to know." I smile to myself. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

I sigh and hang up, a smile still stamped on my face.

This boy always knows just what to say.

* * *

**Here ya go! So? What do you think? Tell us in a review! You guys are awesome :) Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. They mean a lot to us :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan, R5Auslly, and Daddysgirl11 :)**


	11. Brother From Another Mother

**A/N from R5Auslly: This chapter is going to be really great. There won't be a need for an author's note at the end, because this chapter continues to chapter twelve. How great is that?**

**This chapter is written by R5Auslly.**

**Thanks for the reviews in advance, and we can't wait to provide more chapters for you guys.**

**[R5AAFan, R5Auslly, and Daddysgirl11] :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Alright...1, 2, 3!" Elliot helps me into the car.

I slide into the passenger seat with ease. I turn my head and nod to Elliot, who does the same to me. He closes the door and I let out a shaky breath.

You might be questioning what I mean by that.

Today, I will be visiting the track. It's where the accident happened, and I haven't been there in like a month. It's really scary thinking about how I could've died in a bad accident. I'm thankful that I'm able to live and see another day.

Besides, not to be cocky or anything, but I don't know if anyone could live without me.

Dez would go insane. That'll be the same for Trish. Cassidy would be crying non-stop, not to mention that Elliot may do the same thing. He's tough and all, but I know his weak points. I guess Ally adds to that. Even though he's the typical brother to Ally, I can see him breaking down if something happened to Ally.

I mean, I just met the girl and I'm scared of losing her.

Elliot gets into the car and starts the car. "You ready?" He asks.

I show off a smile. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Elliot told me that he hasn't been there since I got in the accident. I don't know whether to believe that or not, because Elliot basically lives on racing. Racing is his life, and the same goes for me.

However, when it comes to times like these, you have all the power in the world to put a stop to things.

The car starts off with some great speed. He's careful to not pass red lights and to not go over the speed light.

"So how are you and my sister getting along?" He ask after an entire period of silence.

Something told me that he would ask this. It was bound to happen.

I nudge his shoulder. "You act like Ally and I are together or something." I laugh.

He found that not to be funny. "I wouldn't rule it out." He says.

I shake my head. "There is nothing going on between me and Ally. I promise." I speak the truth.

Now that I've said that, I'm not really sure if it was a lie or not. Ally and I do have the occasional moments where we flirt with each other. Actually, it's more of me being the flirty gentle-guy. I mean, it's me; I flirt with every girl I like.

... not that I like Ally. Pstf, I don't like her. Stop pressuring me!

Elliot turns the corner at the same time that someone honks a horn at us. Elliot flips the person off, while I laugh. It's times like these that I never forget in our crazy bro-life.

"Listen..." He speaks. "Ally is one of the most important things in my life—"

"Pstf, yeah right." I mumble as he continues talking.

"—and I don't want anything happening to her. Yes, I might be _that_ brother where I sometimes act like a douche. It's just who I am. Cassidy knows me and my personality. She has never left my side for the amount of years that I've been with her."

"Is there a point to this?" I cut him off.

He sighs. "I'm only saying that if you and Ally ever get together, please ask me first."

"Why do I need your permission to ask your sister out?" My eyebrows scrunch together.

"Austin don't get all smart on me." He says, glaring his eyes. Though, he's keeping his focus on the road. We come to a red light and he turns to me. "I'm her brother for God's sake! I can sit down rules and guidelines for Ally's case."

"Elliot, have you ever considered that you're such a douche to her that she never opens up to you?" I ask.

He just looks at me with a—actually, I wouldn't know what to call that face. It's a_ 'not Elliot' _face. It's different.

The light changes to green and his eyes tear away from me. He presses on the gas, and we're on the road again.

Hopefully this conversation did some wonders for Ally. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I found out that this conversation with Elliot put Ally in more heat than she's in.

* * *

I basically have to get myself out of Elliot's car, because he practically left me in the car.

Maybe he's pissed about what I said?

Whatever he's mad about, I don't give two terds about it. He can go shove his feelings up somebody's behind, because he's making me mad now.

After a lot of grunting and a head bump on the door, I finally get myself out of the car.

Right now, I'm hopping on one leg with crutches to the stands. I take a seat in the middle row of the intensely not crowded rows of seats. It's as empty as a tick with no blood.

_Roooooom!_

That engine sounds familiar. Why does it sound so familiar?

_Roooooom!_

A green car appears at the end of the track. My eyes adjust as I see Elliot standing there with a mean look. Trent has a green car, so that must be him. I had to already piss him off, and Trent only makes matters worst.

As the green car approaches Elliot, I'm waiting to see how Elliot reacts. I'm at the top of the stands, waiting for some explosion to happen.

"Oh, lookie here!" Someone's voice came from behind me.

I'm about to turn around, but I'm lifted out of my seat. There are four hands carrying me, which means that two people have me. I try to turn around, but I'm unable to.

Suddenly, I'm brought down to where Elliot stands. I'm thrown down on the ground and I cry out. "Ow!"

"So the tough blondie is now crying?" Trent laughs.

My eyes find Trent and I give him a dead look. "You're so asking for it." I bark.

"Oh, look who finally woke up from his cat nap." Chuck says from behind me. "Sleeping Beauty..."

That earns some laughter from the guys surrounding me and Elliot.

"Naw, I think it's more like Sleeping Dookey!" The weird guy, who I think goes by the name of Dex, suggest.

This leads to a higher level of laughter. Ugh, why are these people so immature?

"Ugh, you guys disgust me." The female, Kira, says as she gives them disgusted looks.

Trent laughs and gets out of his car before walking to her. He grabs her head. "But you love it." He says before he crashes his lips to hers.

Those two are in a less needed kiss. Ugh, I can't watch this anymore.

"Don't you two have something better to do than sucking each other's face o—"

I am cut off from my sentence by someone slapping me. "Shut the hell up!" Trent's voice roars.

I let out a quiet whimper, because I can hardly move my jaw without it stinging like hell.

"Aren't you suppose to be on bed rest other than coming out to the track?" Kira asks with a rude attitude.

A chuckle comes out of Trent's mouth.

I hold my jaw again. "Shh-Ow!" I cut off my curse word, because I need to stop with bad language. I was given another chance and I don't need to take it for granted.

"Aw, I think he's begging for more guys?" Trent tells everyone, and they nod in unison before Trent approaches me.

His hand moves to slap me and I quickly close my eyes, waiting for the pain.

"If you put a finger on him, I put on my life that I'll whoop the living crap out of you." Elliot's voice comes out dark and mysterious.

I open my eyes and look at Elliot, who's breathing hard right now.

Trent slowly backs away from me. His and Elliot's eyes meet once more before he motions for his group to get in their cars and leave.

Kira gets into the passenger seat of Trent's car. Everyone else that's in his group leaves. Trent starts up his car with a loud roar, and I'm still sitting on the ground, observing.

Elliot turns around and walks slowly to me.

As if I already knew it was going to happen, Trent does his signature flip off and laughs. "Elliot watch out!" I call out.

But it's too late.

Trent's car hits Elliot from behind and Elliot only goes little ways in the air. However, I know it hurts.

Then the unpredictable happens. The sly smirk on Trent's face stays as his car runs over my right leg.

"Oh god!" I cry out as I hold my leg. At this rate, I might become cripple for life.

A 'thump' is heard. I look to see Elliot's body on the ground. He looks lifeless.

I crawl to him, ignoring the pain in my leg. "Elliot, open your eyes!" I cry out as I slightly smack the sides of his face. "Open your eyes! Come on Elli!"

After trying for so long, I give up. It's useless.

I let out a whimper as I look at his face. I know I sound like a girl right now, but this is exactly how I'm dealing with this. He's my brother from another mother, LITERALLY. If I lose him, I don't know how I could function. I already loss my parents. If I lose Elliot, I'm loss forever. He's my only best friend...my only brother.

"Hahaha Hahaha!" Series of laughter comes from Elliot's mouth.

My eyes refocus on Elliot, and I hit him in the chest. "Dude, that is totally not funny!"

He sits up, well he tries. It doesn't work. "Aaaaand I'm going down." He says and falls onto the pavement below.

I let out a relieved sigh. "At least you're alright." I say and wipe my eyes.

Oh my god! Am I crying?

"Oh my god, are you crying?" Elliot asks amusingly; I can tell by his voice.

I wave it off. "No." I say.

"Aw, was Austin crying because he thought Elliot was dead?" He says in his baby voice, teasing me.

I shake my head and sniff. "No. Austin was crying, because he thought he lost his older brother. The brother that is always there for him, even if he pisses him off. He's always there for him." I explain, reminding him from earlier events.

Elliot just smiles. "You have my permission to date my sister, if that's what you are asking." He says.

I make a gaging sound. "Your sister is cute and all, but she's not my type." I'm lying.

"Speaking of sisters, call her." He tells me.

"Oh, right." I pat my pockets. "Where is my phone?"

"Here, I have mine." He tells me. "It's in my pocket. You have to reach it, because I can't grab it."

I do as told and grab his phone. I dial Ally.

"Hello?"

"Ally?" I sound really excited to hear her voice.

"Oh hey, Austin. Why are you calling from Elli's phone?"

"Wellll, there's been some type of incident." I scratch the back of my neck.

"Did you and Elliot get in a fight?" She ask. "You know that you're useless while being on crutches."

"No. Well, sorta. Me and Elliot came by the track today, and Trent was here. Actually, all of his buddies were here. He kept bullying me and hitting me, and I'm useless. I didn't have the energy to hit him back, so Elliot defended me. Trent got into the car and hit Elliot from behind, then ran over my _not_ useless leg." I explained.

Ally gasped. "WHAT!"

"Yeah, it happened." I say. I'm kind of embarrassed that I can't take care of myself. I feel bad.

"Well Mia, Cassidy, and I are on our way. We'll be there; don't move!" She yells and the beeping sound indicates that she hung up.

"Getting instructions from your girlfriend?" Elliot teases and I send him a glare.

"No. Would you stop that?" I ask, sounding like a little child.

"Okay, okay..." He says.

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I cry out as the doctor looks at my leg.

"What did you do this time?" He asks.

_'My foot got ran over by a car!' _I want to say.But that wouldn't sound right.

"I was trying to ride a bike, and I fell over." I tell him. "The bike fell on top of my right leg."

The doctor looks at me like I'm some sort of idiot. "Who in their God-giving mind would do something as crazy as that?"

I shrug my shoulders and make a face before I turn to my left to see Elliot wincing.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's hurting." I point to Elliot over there.

The doctor nods. "I'll be back to see you two." Both Elliot and I nod as he continues talking. "In the meantime, try to get some rest. You two are in much need of that."

"Will do!" Elliot says before the doctor leaves.

Elliot lets out a tired breath before he closes his eyes.

"Are you seriously going to follow the doctor's orders on going to bed?" I ask. Elliot's eyes open slowly. "We're both seventeen, don't you think we shouldn't have the doctor tell us bedtimes?"

Elliot laughs. "Austin?"

"What?"

"Shut up." He says before closing his eyes again. Wow, that was pretty harsh.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Austin and Elliot were released today. The doctor told us that the medication in their medicine makes them very sleepy. Both of them have been dozing off at times, so I wouldn't rule it out if these two drop down on the ground. Actually, I hope that doesn't happen; that'll lead both Cassidy and I to carry the guys in. That's too much weight.

It's around seven at night, and Austin's grandmother does not know about what happened. It has been three days. She thinks that Austin is spending a whole seven days at our house. I hope he has extra clothes, because he's going to need them.

Oh my gosh, that means that there is going to be more laundry for me to do.

Eww! Dirty underwear!

It has already taken over my mind.

"Just lie them on the couch." Cassidy tells me and I do what my future sister says.

Mia is strapped on the back of me. It's like she's my backpack, but it's more of an easy carrier.

"Uncle Austin! Uncle Elli!" Mia clapped as I sit her down in the living room's chair.

I clap with her. "Yeah. You see your sleeping uncles." I coo.

She just smiles from ear to ear.

"Alright, here goes the part that I didn't want to do." Cassidy says then ponders. "Actually, I've been wanting to see what your brother was packing under there."

"Wait, _packing_?" I say and back up. "Don't tell me we're—"

"Ohhhhhh yeeeeaaah." She says nodding her head slowly. "Doctor's orders."

"Since when do we follow doctor's orders?" It was meant for a rhetorical question.

"It is since I get to finally see what your brother is packing. He never lets me get an inch close to that, and I finally have a chance." Her smile is like an evil one.

"You sound like such a pervert right now." I say.

She laughs. "I'm only joking." She says. I let a relieved breath. "... about the only joking part."

Seriously?!

Cassidy turns to Mia. "Hey Mia!" She picks her up. "Let's go find you something to do while Aunt Ally and Aunt Cassidy change your uncles' clothes." And with that, she's gone.

I guess the doctor wanted me and Cassidy to hands-on change their clothes to something more like a shirt and shorts. I can't believe we have to do that.

I mean, I won't see anything but Austin's underwear. That's as far as I'm going to go. Cassidy doesn't have to strip Elliot's underwear; she's just doing it for her own pleasure.

God, what has this world become?!

"Ready?" Cassidy appears back into the room.

I sigh. "Yeah," I slip on some gloves. "I'm ready."

"Gloves, really?" She laughs and I shrug before standing in front of Austin.

"Here goes nothing..." I tell myself before beginning to take off his clothes.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	12. Sneaky or Not

**Hey, guys! Ready for a new chapter? This one was written by Daddysgirl11.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Last time, on Romantic & Reckless...**_

_**Ally's P.O.V.**_

_I guess the doctor wanted me and Cassidy to hands-on change their clothes to something more like a shirt and shorts. I can't believe we have to do that._

_I mean, I won't see anything but Austin's underwear. That's as far as I'm going to go. Cassidy doesn't have to strip Elliot's underwear; she's just doing it for her own pleasure._

_God, what has this world become?!_

_"Ready?" Cassidy appears back into the room._

_I sigh. "Yeah," I slip on some gloves. "I'm ready."_

_"Gloves, really?" She laughs and I shrug before standing in front of Austin._

_"Here goes nothing..." I tell myself before beginning to take off his clothes._

_**Now...**_

**Still Ally's P.O.V.**

As I reach to grab Austin's clothes, a hand shoots up and grabs my wrist. I gasp and look down at him, confused to see he's still asleep and both his hands are where they were when I last looked. Huh? If he's asleep and it's not Cassidy then…

"What the heck do you think you're doing?"

Crap!

"Elliot!" I say with as much enthusiasm as I can behind my fake smile. "How ya feeling?"

"Gosh Ally, I knew you were desperate, but I didn't realize you'd take advantage of a guy like that when he's asleep, I'm right beside him, and there's a sleeping baby upstairs." Elliot says shaking his head in mock disapproval.

I glare at him. Brothers.

"Man, what did I tell you about talking to your sister like that?" Austin's groggy voice asks before I can come up with a reply. And dang, let me tell you right now his sleepy voice is s.e.x.y. sexy!

Did that sound lame? Oh well, you get the point.

"Awe, come on man. She's my little sister. She knows I'm just messing with her." Elliot says, pushing Austin aside. Austin pushes him back, a little harder, resulting in them shoving each other until I get in the middle of it.

"Ally, get out of the way." Elliot says, pushing me away… and right into Austin.

"Hey, break it up!" Cassidy says. She'd gone into the kitchen right as I was about to take off Austin's clothes. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Friendly game of tug-of-war." I roll my eyes. "What do you think is going on? These two douche bags just got out of the hospital and they're already rough-housing with each other over stupid things."

"He insulted you!" Austin exclaims.

"Then let me hit him when he feels better." I say glancing back at him, but I can't help but soften at the whole kicked-puppy expression he's wearing. "And don't look at me like that."

"Elliot, what did you say to her this time?" Cassidy asks, putting her hands on his.

"He basically called her easy." Austin fills in and I pout. He looks back at me and his eyes widen. "Not that it's true! I mean… what were you doing anyway?"

"Uh…."

"See, I told you!" Elliot says accusingly.

"Not that I mind." I think I hear Austin mumble under his breath, but I can't be sure. My face heats up anyway.

"You idiots; that was the doctor's orders. You both needed to be thoroughly examined everywhere." Cassidy emphasizes, gesturing up and down to let them know what she means by 'everywhere'.

Both guys' eyes widen, and Elliot looks over at Cassidy in complete and utter shock.

"So you saw…"

Cassidy giggles but nods. I scrunch my nose up in disgust and turned towards Austin who's already smirking at me. "Like what you saw?" He asks cockily. I roll my eyes.

"No." I say plainly, and his smirk falls. "Because I didn't get to see anything."

"You little tease." He laughs, wrapping his giant arms around my waist, as I'm standing beside where he's laying. "Come here." He says and he pulls me down on top of him. Um, okay…

To say I'm not enjoying this would be a total lie. Austin doesn't even have on a shirt and holy crap he has a freakin' six pack! And I'm lying on him…. HOW LUCKY AM I?!

"Don't get too excited over there." Cassidy grins at me. I reach to the side and grab a pillow that had fallen on the floor when we drug the boys over here, and chuck it at her.

"Shut up Cass."

"Then get a room." She laughs.

"Awe gross, please don't." Elliot says wincing. Cassidy is practically straddling his shoulders as she runs her fingers up and down his arms seductively. I'm about to barf at the scene.

"My gosh are they always like this?" I ask looking up at Austin.

He shrugs and laughs a little. "Depends on what mood she's in, but your brother always seems to be in that mood."

"La, la, la, I don't need to hear this." I sing, putting my fingers in my ears. I can feel Austin's laugh rumble through his chest. This boy will be the death of me.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I think we all ended up falling asleep, because when I wake up the lights are still on but it's dark outside and some kids' cartoon is on the TV. I look over to the side to see Elliot laying half off the couch with his head upside down and almost touching the ground while Cassidy is sprawled out on top of him.

I laugh at the sight and go to snap a picture on my phone when I remember what happened earlier. Dang it. That would've been perfect leverage to use against them! They have their mouths opened and everything!

I then look down at the sleeping beauty sleeping soundly on top of me once more and smile. Cliché, maybe, but I really like her. She's just adorable.

Wait a second, Ally might have her phone on her! I quickly looked in her purse that's lying beside the couch and ignore the few personal items I had no interest in seeing EVER, but there's no phone. That means it must be literally on her somewhere.

This is going to be difficult.

My arms are wrapped around her small back as her front is pressed up against me, and I can't say I'm not turned on by this whole situation, but that'd be wrong to say out loud.

I pick my head up a little and noticed her phone peeking out of her right pocket. Her back pocket. Oh no.

Well, she was going to take my clothes off earlier so she won't mind right?

But it still doesn't seem right….

Oh screw it.

I carefully slide my hand down the side of her body, and she shivers slightly making me pause. When she doesn't move again I lower my hand and slip her phone out of her pocket, letting out a quick sigh of relief.

"Austin."

I suck in another breath and look down. Ally's face is scrunched up all cutely and she's pouting slightly. "Austin, don't go."

I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. She's talking about me in her sleep! That's priceless. I'm glad I woke up for this.

I quickly snap a couple of pics of Cassidy and Elliot on Ally's phone and am about to put it back in her pocket, but hesitate. She wouldn't mind a couple of selfies….

I laugh to myself as I take a few pictures of Ally and I together on her couch and me making silly faces while she sleeps away. She's too cute. I'm glad I don't have to know her password to take pictures.

But what if I want those pictures too?

Great, now I sound like a girl.

But then again, they're funny pictures…. yeah, I'll crack her password and send them to my own email. That'll work.

So Ally's password couldn't be too hard right?

Wrong.

I silently swear under my breath as Ally's phone locks itself… for three days.

Oh Ally is going to kill me.

* * *

**Here you go! What do ya think? Tell us in a review! :)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan, R5Auslly, and Daddysgirl11 :)**


	13. Detective Cassidy

**Hey, guys! Time for a new chapter!**

**I wrote this one.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Cassidy's P.O.V.**

"Okay, what did you do?" I ask Austin when we're finally alone. Elliot is in the bathroom, and Ally went to her room as soon as she woke up to sleep more comfortably. I woke up about fifteen minutes ago, a few minutes before Elliot and Ally, to find Austin sitting on the couch with a panicked look.

His head snaps to my direction, his eyes growing wide. "What?! I, uh... What are you talking about?"

I give him a 'don't-try-to-play-stupid, you-know-it-won't-work' look. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

He avoids my gaze. "I don't."

"You do."

His eyes get back to mine. "Really?" He crosses his arms in a challenging manner. "How do you know for sure?"

"Because you're avoiding eye contact and you're all fidgetty. Plus, you were the first one awake, so I'm pretty sure you did what you did while we were all sleeping."

Austin sighs. "Fine. I took—"

"What are we talking about?" Elliot interrupts Austin's confession as he plops down on the couch next to me, making me innerly groan in frustration. _So close!_

I glance at Austin, who rapidly shakes his head at me, eyes wide. I purse my lips and turn back to Elliot, flashing him a small smile. "Nothing."

* * *

"So, are you staying for the night?" Ally asks me. It's almost eleven, and the movie we've been watching for the past two hours just ended.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna go. I have to... study. Yeah. Big test coming up."

"Really?" Elliot asks, one eyebrow raised. "How come you didn't tell me about it?"

"I, uh... Forgot about it." I nod to myself. "Yeah. It just came back to my mind, so... Better start studying!" I exclaim, faking a small giggle.

_I'm such a bad liar..._

"Umm... Okay?" Ally laughs awkwardly.

"Yeah... Austin? Walk me out?"

Austin frowns at me, but nods anyway. "Umm... Sure." He says, groaning as he struggles to get up.

"Here." I jump up and help him stand, then hand him his crutches.

"Thanks." He mutters, taking them.

"No problem." I give him a tight, slightly forced smile, then turn to Elliot and Ally, who are giving us questioning looks. I pretend not to notice, not wanting to cause any drama between them and Austin, if what he did really is bad. "Gotta go!" I smile and force myself not to run out of the house. I wait for Austin outside, and as soon as he's out, I drop the perky attitude. "Spill. Now."

He blinks. "What?"

"What were you doing while Elliot, Ally, and I were asleep?"

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I took pictures with Ally's phone. When I tried unlocking her phone to send the pictures to myself by email and then delete them, I... accidently made her phone lock itself for three days after too many tries at attempting to figure out her password."

My jaw drops at the confession. This kid really is an idiot, isn't he?

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Well, that was weird." Elliot says after a few minutes of us staring at the front door after Cassidy's sudden leaving... and dragging Austin with her outside.

"Yeah." I mumble. Too weird, honestly.

"Do you think they're up to something?" My brother asks me.

I shake my head, not wanting him to worry. "Probably not. You know Austin and Cassidy. They're both kinda weird and random at times."

"I guess. But I know Cass. And either way, it's not hard to know when she's lying. She's a horrible liar."

I bite my lip. "True."

Suddenly, Elliot gasps. "Do you think Cass is cheating on me with Austin?!"

My eyes widen. "What?! No way!" I exclaim. How could Elliot even think Cassidy would do something like that?! She's completely in love with him!

"Are you sure?" He asks, a little less panicked than he was a few seconds ago.

Before I can respond, Austin comes back inside, and Mia's cries fill the room.

I sigh. "I got it."

* * *

I wake up to pounding on my door. Which is good, because I forgot to set my alarm, so I'm five minutes behind on my morning schedule.

"What?" I ask groggily.

"Hey... Sorry, did I wake you?" A voice asks, and I'm immediately wide awake as I realize it's Austin's.

"Hey, umm, no. No, you didn't. Well, yes you did, but I needed to get up anyway."

I hear him chuckle as I get up and head to the bathroom, grabbing the clothes I picked out last night and passing him on the way.

"Alright. I just wanted to apologize for last night. I realized later on that Cassidy and I acted pretty weirdly."

"Yeah." I agree. "So weirdly that Elliot now thinks his girlfriend of who-knows-how-many-years, because... who even counts anymore? is cheating on him."

I hear him snort. "With who?"

"With you."

"Woah, wait, seriously?"

I nod, even though he can't see me. "Yup."

Then, he's laughing again. "Cassidy's not the one Elliot should be worried about."

"Really? Who should he worry about?"

"You."

Now, I'm the one who snorts. "Me?"

"Yes, obviously. Cassidy won't ever grow feelings for me at any point in her life. But you..."

I huff loudly to make sure he hears it as I get out of the bathroom, fully changed, hair up in a ponytail. "You are such a flirt!"

"I'm not flirting, I'm just stating facts!" He exclaims, and I don't miss the teasing in his tone and eyes.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, Moon."

"Yeah, Dawson, so are you going to drop off Mia at my place?"

"Yes, since you're in too bad of a shape to take care of her. But, my brother's actually going to fill the job of dropping Mia off this morning since I have an emergency book club meeting in fifteen minutes." I explain before enterring the kitchen, where I grab myself an apple.

"Too bad. That means I won't get to see your pretty face again until this afternoon."

I grin, taking my phone from the couch, where I must've left it last night. "Which gets me back to the flirting thing." I say, turning my phone on to see if I have any unread messages. I frown when it says it's locked for the next 59 hours and 34 minutes. "Hey, do you know if anyone tried going on my phone, last night?"

"Umm..."

My eyes narrow. "Austin?"

"Umm..." He nervously looks around. "Oh! I think Mia's awake! I got it!" He says quickly, then walks away as fast as he can.

_Well, that was weird..._

* * *

**Here ya go! Sorry, it's not my best work, but I had to re-write most of this chapter (I'll spare you the details) so it makes a bit less sense than the first version, but... Eh. At least you got an update ;)**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan, R5Auslly, and Daddysgirl11 :)**


	14. Whose Track?

**Hey, guys! We're back with a new chapter!**

**So, umm... Funny story. Hehe. I got the chapter from R5Auslly like six hours ago, and I edited it and everything, and... I forgot to post it. Hehe.**

**Anyway!**

**This chapter was written by R5Auslly.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Austin & Ally, or anything else you may recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I run as fast as I can to the guest room. I plop on the bed and let out a shaky breath.

_Why am I such a chicken?_

"Yeah, I meant to ask you that question." A voice comes from the guest room's doorway. My head quickly lifts to see Ally there crossing her arms with her phone in hand. "So..." She slowly makes her way over to me. "I—am under suspicion..." She plops down onto the bed next to me. "...that you have something to do with this." She waves her phone in the air.

I groan and let my body fall miserably on the bed. I lie flat, knowing that I've been caught. So much for this secret!

"Yeah." I breath out. I can't hide it anymore. Plus, I don't want to lie to her because that'll wreck our friendship.

She lets out a sad breath and lie down. "Yeah, I figured." She says.

I turn my head slightly to face her. "How did you know?" I ask her.

She rolls her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" She says. "I asked if you knew anything about my phone being locked for 59 hours, and you ran like a cat chasing after a mouse."

I chuckle. "So you're not mad?" I'm kind of confused. I just made her phone go on a three-day shut down, and she doesn't seem angry at all.

She sits up. "No." She says, looking down to me with a smile. I smile back. However, my smile quickly falters when Ally's does. "Hell yeah, I'm mad!" She yells.

I flinch. "Didn't you just say—"

"I know what I said Austin!" She scolds. She lets out a calming breath as she rubs a hand through her hair. "I was only trying to get you to confess. Looks like it worked."

"What worked?" I ask, and now I'm sitting up.

"My good looks and charms!" She says.

The smirk appears on my lips. "I think I taught you well." I say seductively.

She groans and walks out of the room.

I sit back with a smile on my face. I love our flirty games. In the end, I'll always win but that's beside the point. I just like being around her for some reason.

_Ouch! _I think to myself as my right leg begins to release great pain.

Shoot.

I really need to get this looked at.

* * *

I'm sitting on the couch. Ally had just left the house and I'm watching _Tom and Jerry_. This cat and mouse never fail to make me laugh. I'm seventeen and I can't stop flipping out off of Tom's hilarious schemes to catch Jerry. They never work.

The sound of footsteps makes its way to me. I hear the person—who's most likely Elliot—yawn. "Morning Austin. Where's Ally?" He asks before stretching and sitting down beside me.

"She went to school early—something about a book club?" I tell him.

He rolls his eyes. "When can my sister ever do something fun?" Elliot ask himself, but I overheard it.

"Something fun?" I'm intrigued about what type of fun that he's inferring. "What? You think she's boring."

"No, I think she's—" He pauses. Then he shrugs and nods his head. "Oh what the heck—hell yeah, she's boring!" He stands.

"I think she's pretty fun. Even if she's a small nerd—" Elliot gives me a look that made me think twice about my words. "I mean, huge nerd...that doesn't mean that she isn't fun. She's fun in her own way without knowing that she's funny. She makes me laugh, and you should be supportive of your little sister." I nudge his shoulder. "Besides, I'm not blabbing about Cassidy."

He holds his hands up. "Woah! Woah! Chill, dude. I didn't mean to bad-talk your girlfriend." He says, walking out of the living room with that smirk placed on his lips.

Knowing that I wasn't going to win, I went ahead and tried to ignore it. Though, it was making me angry that I wouldn't come out and confess that I have a crush on Ally. I mean, she's pretty sweet and cool. I can totally see myself with her, but something's telling me that Elliot doesn't want me with her. Even if he was saying all these teasing comments, I can see behind that smile.

The first time I or any boy even kisses that girl, he's gonna be in our face like peanut-butter and jelly stuck together.

"Unky! Unky!" I hear a baby sound from upstairs.

Not knowing where Elliot was at, I decide to go and check up on her. Besides, Elliot's dropping her off at my place. This means that I'll have this place to myself and I'm excited.

I appear in the doorway and Mia's crying stops. I smile, "Did little Mia miss her uncle?" I say in my baby voice. I slightly lift up her shirt and put my mouth on her belly button, before making bubble sounds.

She giggles.

"Oh, there you are. I was looking all over the house for you." Elliot comes in and puts a hand on my back.

I turn around. "What did you need me for?"

He sighs. "I know we just got out of the hospital and everything, but I'm running late for school." He pauses.

"Annnnd..." I say.

"I was wondering if you could watch Mia." He says. "I promised Ally that I'd drop her off, but the boys are meeting me somewhere and I got to—"

"Elliot!" I yell, stopping him in the process.

He blushes. "Oh, right...sorry bro." He says.

I laugh. "Dude, why are you blushing?" I ask him. He's about to respond, but I cut him off because my question was meant to be a rhetoric one. "That's for Cassidy to do when you—well you know." I say, making my eyebrows wiggle.

His mouth flies open, and he punches my arm. "Gosh Austin! You got to get your mind out of the gutter." He says before turning around.

"See you later." I tell him.

"Yeah. Bye Mia." He waves to her and she claps her hand while giggling.

Once Elliot leaves, my turns to look at her. She fit perfectly in my arms. "So what are you and I going to do today?" I ask her with a smile.

She claps her hands again. "Unky Ausin! Unky Ausin!" Even though she said my name incorrectly, this girl never fails to brighten my day.

**Elliot's P.O.V.**

"Are you on your way?" My friend, Gavin, ask desperately on the phone.

"I'm on my way. Just chill, and I'll be there." Those were the final words that I say to him before the phone call ends.

I let a sigh escape from my mouth as I sit comfortably on the city bus. Yes, I said 'city bus'. I tried to get into my car, but it just wasn't working out for me. Every time I bent my back to get in the driver's seat, my back would release this unforgettable pain that I could not bare to go through.

So, I decided on getting on a bus. Therefore, I am glad that I decided to not take Mia because I wouldn't want her riding a bus.

"Excuse me, sir?" A woman's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. My head lifts to see a woman that looked like a _beggar_.

"Yes?" My mind instantly begins to tell me that she's probably going to ask me for money.

"Do you have a little change? I'm really in need of some—" She didn't finish her sentence, because I cut her off.

"Listen, I don't have money on me." I tell her. "So can you go back to your seat please?" I didn't mean for it to come out all rude, but that's how I feel about them. I feel uncomfortable around them, because they are always begging and they get mad if you don't give them anything.

"Can't even give me a few quarters?" She ask.

As soon as she finished her question, the bus stopped. Yes, this is my stop.

I give her a sympathetic look. "I have to go. Sorry..." I get out and my seat, walking pass her before climbing off of the bus.

I stand in front of the parking lot of the school, breathing in the familiar air. What? The bus smelt like a farm full of chickens and pigs.

I run quickly to the back of the building. Gavin and our friends always meet back there. We just like to hang out before school actually starts.

"About time you got back here." Gavin says, patting me on my back. "Here." He took the cigarette out of his mouth and gives it to me.

I look at it with wide-eyes. "No thank you.." I quickly say. Even though I may act like it, I don't smoke. I don't do drugs either, so hopefully there are no assumptions about my character.

"Oh come on, Elli!" My other friend, Jack, speaks up from the group. "Isn't that what your sister calls you?" Everyone around him laughs.

"So what!" I bark. Feeling myself about to blow off heat, I walk away from the group of friends and walk into the school.

It feels good to be in school, since that accident. My back feels like it's bending, but I'm feeling great with the exception of my back. "What's up Elliot?" I hear someone say as they walk pass.

I nod my head up in a 'what up' way. I'm pretty well-known in this school. Heck, I own the school. Even though I'm only in the eleventh grade, I'm one of the most popular guys in school. Scratch that, I'm the second most popular guy in school.

Trent is the first. Ughhh!

"Aww, look who decided to come to school?" Trent stands in front of me with an ugly smirk on his face. I cross my arms, looking at him dead in his eyes. If he tried something, I got witnesses. I want him to try me. "That back of yours, alright?" He ask after a long pause.

His group laughs like they always do.

"I'm not in the mood, Trent." I tell him about to walk pass him, but he stands in the way. I close my eyes and let out a deep breath, before turning to re-route the way I came from. However, Chuck and Dallas slid in the way and blocked it off. I look around, and there is no surprise that I'm in a middle of a circle. "Look Trent. Can we not do this right n—" I'm suddenly on the ground.

Someone tripped me.

I groan. My eyes are closed from the impact, and my head seems like it's about to fall off because I hit the back of it. I reopen my eyes, only for Trent's face to be in mine.

"Let this be a warning. Don't come back to the racetrack." He says darkly. How can I not come back to the racetrack? It's my life...I mean OUR lives. "The racetrack is now mine. Since you and that blonde crybaby are out of the way, I can finally make it my own."

"Why do you want the racetrack so much?" I glare at his cold face.

As if I knew what was going to happen, Trent grabs my shirt and lifts me. Some of my stomach is showing, and I'm not too fond with boys looking around us. That spot is reserved for Cassidy, and I'm not one hundred percent on showing your body in front of the same species. Sorry, that type of stuff always go through my mind.

"Because I—" He pauses. "Why in the hell do I have to explain it to you?" He ask before dropping me.

Thankfully, I land on my feet.

"Excuse me." I hear, and suddenly Cassidy's body is trying to get through the circle. Suddenly, she's next to me. "What happened today?" She ask, not so quietly.

"We were about to beat up your scrawny-looking boyfriend." Trent says.

"Could you two ever stop?" Cassidy screams. She turns to me. "I found Ally, and I need to talk to you two. It's really important." She tells me.

"Okay." I grab her hand and we push our way out of the circle before I follow Cassidy to wherever Ally is.

* * *

"So is this where Ally is?" I ask her, looking around the place in disgust. "The maintenance closet..." The place has mops and brooms all over. Why would Ally come here?

"No." Suddenly her arms around my neck. "I just had to make up something, so you could get away from them." She says.

I sigh. "Babe, I could've handled them on my own. I was more than capable to—"'

"No, you weren't. Stop telling yourself that." She cuts me off. "There are like six guys against one. I don't know how you'll manage.

"Actually there were five boys and—"

"And this is why you never get anything special." She cuts me off once more before detaching herself from my body.

"Alright. Alright." I whine and grab her arm as I pull her back to me. "I want a kiss." I demand.

She laughs. "Is that your way of asking? If it is, you definitely need to make up another one."

I roll my eyes. "Just give me a kiss, Cass. We got classes to go to, and I don't want to be late." I whine.

"You sound like your sister." She laughs.

"No, I really need to get to class. If I'm late for Mr. Hughes class again, I'm being out in ISS for three days. Do you know how boring that is?" I say with a panicking voice.

"Well if this makes you go to class, then—" She stops and pushes her lips onto mine. At first, I let her be in control but I soon later gain control. She laughs while we're kissing. She always does this. She knows that I like the attention, and she grants them for me. We pull away. "—go to class." She ends it.

"I'm going." I tell her. Then I shake my head. "Naw, I'll stay in here for a while."

She laughs. "Why? I thought you didn't want ISS?"

"Well..." I trail off. Then, I pick it back up. "You got me excited, so I'd take ISS over walking into the classroom with a boner any day." I laugh.

She laughs too. "I'm going to class." She tells me before kissing me again.

"Ugh, you're kissing me on my purpose so I'd have to stay in here longer." I whine.

She smiles. "My pleasure."

**Ally's P.O.V.**

The bell for our final class rings and I slowly sit down. I'm very tired, because I've been up trying to figure out the problem for the reason my cellphone locked. Now, I can't call the house and check on Austin. Ugh, I wish I could.

I really need to hear his voice.

... Not like that!

"Hey Ally." I hear a voice say beside me. My head turns to see my brother's latina friend. What's her name?

"I forgot your name." I say with shame.

She laughs. "It's okay. We haven't seen each other since the Austin incident." She says before stretching out her hand. "I'm Trish." She says.

I smile. "Hey Ally." Another voice perks up from beside me. I turn around to see the most prettiest sister ever. Yes, I called her pretty. I told her that I wanted to be her one day, but only with brown hair.

"Hey Cass." I say with excitement and hug her. I'm always excited to see her. She makes my brother happy, and she makes me happy. She's just too lovable.

You may be asking: How come you in the same class as Cassidy and Trish if they are older than you?

As I've said before, I take eleventh grade classes even though I'm suppose to be in the tenth grade. I'm 16 not 17!

...so you can basically call me an eleventh grader.

"Hey Cassidy, how's El?" Trish speak up from beside me.

She laughs. I ask, "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about some things." She says.

"What things?" Trish ask with a lift of her eyebrows.

Cassidy laughs again before she leans closer to us. "Tell me why when I kissed Elliot, he started getting excited." She whispers.

I make a face. I really don't want to hear about this, especially about my brother.

"So...what's new?" Trish shrug.

"I'm laughing, because he was late to class. He has an in-school suspension now." She tells us, and we laugh too.

"Too bad his buddy's not here to get him out of it." I tell her and she nods.

"Austin would've made something up. It's funny how those two are always together when it comes to brotherly-love." Cassidy says, looking up at the ceiling.

"Anyways..." Trish rolls her eyes. "How's Austin doing? I heard about his other leg."

I nod my head. "Yeah, Trent ran over Austin's leg." I give her a sheepish smile and look down at my books.

Her eyes shows anger. "That stupid little frog! Why is he always messing with us?" Trish roars and the whole class stops to look at her.

I shrink down in my seat from all the stares, while Cassidy smiles.

"Miss De La Rosa, can you please escort yourself to the principal's office?" Mr. Reynolds demands for he to do and Trish stands from her seat.

"I'll see you two at dismissal." She tells Cassidy and I before leaving.

* * *

I run through the school's doors, running to the only car in the parking lot. Of course, I have the job of gathering Austin's homework. So, it postponed my time by twenty-five minutes.

As soon as I get to my brother's car, I can see the two in a heated kiss. I groan and roll my eyes before opening the door. "Guess what? It's Ally, so stop kissing." I say from the backseat while I close the door.

The two stop and both of their cheeks are red. I chuckle.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" My brother says from the driver seat, putting the key into ignition.

"This isn't home. This is a car. Why would I knock to get into the car that always takes me home?" I glare at him.

He seems speechless. Cassidy laughs. "Drive Elliot." She tells him before situating herself in the passenger seat.

"...anything for you." Elliot mumbles to himself, but I heard it. I'm pretty sure Cassidy heard it too.

"What about me?" I ask Elliot.

He looks at me through the rear view mirror and sticks his tongue out at me. I roll my eyes.

My brother is so immature.

...

"Wake up Ally!" I hear two voice say and I quickly jump awake. We're at home.

"Geez, don't scare me like that." I tell them.

"Well, I wasn't about to carry you in." Elliot smartly says from the driver seat.

"I'm glad you didn't, because I didn't ask you to." I tell him before opening the car door and getting out.

I walk into the door, and it's silent. Hmmm, where could Austin be?

"Mia! Austin!" Elliot shouts as he walks in.

I turn too him. "I thought I told you drop Mia off at Austin's grandmother's place." My eyes are wide now.

"Chill, sis." He says, looking around.

"Austin can barely walk, so how could he have taken care of a two-year old?" My teeth are together, hissing out the last few words.

"He's fine. He's fine. I promise." Elliot tells me before walking upstairs.

I turn to Cassidy. "How are you able to deal with my carefree brother?"

She shrugs. "I like them carefree. It makes them more adorable. Plus, he's cute and has brown hair so that makes him cuter." I roll my eyes, and she continues. "Besides, Austin is carefree and you seem to like him." She adds in.

"I do not like Austin!" She hiss.

Cassidy makes a face. "If you say so..." She sing-songs as she leaves.

I let out a sigh and walk to the living room. I sit down, but something doesn't feel right. I stand up. "Oooops." I laugh. I made a mistake and sat on Austin's stomach.

Austin's mouth is open and he only moans something out before shifting to his side. I smile. Mia is asleep at the other end of the couch. Basically, she's sleeping on his legs.

"Hey Ally, have you seen—" Elliot stops when he sees Austin and Mia on the couch. "Never mind." He says.

"Give me your phone." I say. Before he can say 'no', I grab the phone in his pockets.

"Ally, what have I told you about going in my pockets?" He sounds like a whiny teenager. I take a picture and smile. This is going to be fun to use when he wakes up. I give him his phone back. "Me and Cassidy are going out. So you and Austin are in charge of Mia until I get back." He tells me.

"Wait, why?" I ask.

"Because me and Cassidy are going out... didn't I just say that?" Elliot says before walking over to Austin and slapping his face.

"ELLIOT!" I shout.

My brother shrugs. "If you ever need to wake him up, that's the only way to get him up." As soon as he was done saying that, Austin's eyes opened.

"Elliot, you are so dead." Austin glares at him.

"Aww, you're so cute when you wake up!" Elliot says in a girl voice. Austin's glare gets more meaner. He puts his hands in the air and nods his head to me. "Hey, I'm just saying what Ally was saying in her mind."

"Was not!" I defend myself.

Elliot laughs then sing-songs, "If you say so..."

* * *

**Well, that's it for today!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan, R5Auslly, and Daddysgirl11 :)**


End file.
